Dragon's Protection
by suicunespurr
Summary: Unlike most dragons, Plagg liked to nap outside during the summer days. Until one of these summer naps was so rudely interrupted by heavy huffing and wheezing; along with the smell or dirt, flowers, and some sort of sweetness Plagg could not accurately place. Based on a Reddit prompt that has turned into a fantasy story with adventure, romance, and Plagg being a little shit.
1. Plagg & Marinette

Unlike most dragons, Plagg liked to nap outside during the summer days. He would lay with half of his body in his cave in the mountains, the other half stretched out in the sun overlooking distant cow farms below where he would get his next meal. Then after a while he would switch sides to stretch his tail. It was the best way to spend summer daylight in his opinion, unlike the other dragons who hid in their dark caves until the moon shone bright enough to grant them flight.

One of these summer naps was so rudely interrupted by heavy huffing and wheezing; along with the smell or dirt, flowers, and some sort of sweetness Plagg could not accurately place. Perhaps the person passing by wouldn't notice the dark black dragon, whose scales glimmered a deep metallic green in the moonlight.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice called, a small finger poking his arm still in the shade of the cave. Apparently going unnoticed wasn't his lot, so he settled with pretending to be asleep.

He felt a pat on his arm, a little more harsh than the poke. Rather than finding out if the intruder had a sword to poke him with next, he opened one eye, finding a young woman in a pink dress, the bottom skirt muddied and slightly torn from her journey.

"So you are awake," the girl looked him in the eye, his gaze following her as she walked to stand in front of his eye.

"What do you want," Plagg grumbled, irritated by being roused from his nap. He still had more time to go before switching sides.

"Mr. Dragon, I have a request."

"I hope your request plans not to infringe upon my sleep further," he scolded.

The girl huffed in irritation, planting her hands on her hips.

"I need you to kidnap me."

This request caused Plagg to open both his eyes. He lifted his head to get a better look at the girl. Judging by her expression, she was quite serious in the matter.

"No can do sweetheart," Plagg yawned before settling his head back down.

"Why not? You're a dragon aren't you? Dragon always kidnap maidens."

"Dragons aligning themselves with humans for battle or children protection died out over a hundred years ago."

"But in the books I readï¿½"

"Which are a hundred years old, or older. So congratulations on being a hundred years late."

The girl frowned, cross her arms over her chest. Plagg closed his eyes, preparing to resume his nap.

"Can't you make an exception?"

"Why would I do that," he huffed, opening one of his green eyes.

The girl took a deep breath, "I'm a princess and my parents are forcing me to get married as part of an arranged marriage. I have met the prince I'm suppose to marry, but I don't like him at all. Looks wise I have nothing to complain about, but personality is painfully dull. Plus he's my senior by ten years. So I thought rather than outright refusing the marriage and causing a war between our kingdoms, I thought that if I was kidnapped by a dragon, that would diffuse any possible tension between the two kingdoms as it was a third party that committed the crime."

The girl took deep breaths as she finished her tale, Plagg uncertain if she spoke her monologue in one breath, and also not really caring if she did.

"So you want to pin blame in an innocent dragon who was minding his own business, napping in his own cave, for your refusal to do your duty as your kingdom's princess?"

"Just until he gives up. Then I'll talk to my parents about finding someone closer to my age. He practically offered a marriage proposal the moment I turned 16, so I haven't really had time to search for a suitor."

The dragon squinted, examining the princess. Aside from her dirtiness, in human terms she would pass as attractive, no doubt many potential suitors would come to her kingdom to request her hand. But that also could mean this prince wouldn't give her up so easily.

"No." He closed his eyes.

"Why not? Dragons do this sort of thing. Kidnap princesses until a knight is worthy of her."  
"A hundred years ago, maybe."

"Can't you make an exception?"

"No?"

"Are you worried he will kill you? I can promise you which he is a good tactician, he is a terrible fighter."  
"No." Although some part of Plagg was a little relieved to hear that.

"Pretty please."

"I see no gain for me Princess." Plagg lifted his head, turning it so the princess was standing in front of his nostrils. "In this scenario, you get something, but I walk away irritated having to fight your suitor every time he comes by, and sleep deprived."

"What do you want? Name your price? Gold? Jewels."

"Where did you get the idea we light gold? Your books?"

The girl's blush and refusal to meet his scrutinizing gaze answered his questions.

"Humans." Plagg rolled his eyes, resting his head again, although this time, hiding the princess in the curve of his neck so he could look at his with his other eye.

"What do you want then?" The girl looked at him with her big, questioning, blue eyes.

"Cheese."  
"Cheese?"

"Oh Princess!" A singsong voice carried up the mountain, the girl panicking the moment she heard it.

"He found me?"

"Well your scent does stand out," he commented, watching her back into his cave.

"Pretend I'm not here then, we'll continue this discussion later." She disappeared beyond visible sight of the dark cave.

Plagg contemplated whether he should disappear inside the cave as well, but he had moved his head enough in the last few minutes, he didn't really want to have to move his whole body again.

"You dragon!"

Plagg opened his eyes to find a man dress in princely clothing, exhausted by the climb. His brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, a princely crown resting on his head. He was, in human terms, handsome as the princess had said, but his scent was a nauseating perfume mixed with sweat, the odor forcing Plagg out of any possible chance to sleep again until the man had cleared the area.

"Have you seen a damsel pass this way? Dark hair as black as the raven, and skin so fair?"

Plagg could hear the princess gag from inside the cave. Didn't women like compliments?

Feeling he had talked enough for the day with the princess (and considering she still had more to discuss) Plagg huffed, a small puff of smoke emitting from his nostrils.

"How dare you snort at me. I am Prince Theo of the House of Barbeau, soon to be King of the united kingdoms of Madrin and Normain."

Plagg snorted again, this time because the "Future king" got too close to his snout, and his smell was horrendous.

"You foul beast! Your head would make my in-laws a lovely wedding present," Prince Theo drew his sword, Plagg noticing while the blade sparkled like the rivers on a moonlit night, it was dull as weapon.

"No Theo!"

Dragon and Prince turned to the cave to find the princess at the entrance, standing as if in command of the situation.

"Marinette, my love, you're alive, a prisoner of this terrible beast no doubt." Prince Theo pointed an accusing sword at the dragon, Plagg tempted to stretched his head further in bite the sword into pieces. But that would be too much effort and wouldn't deal with the smell.

The princess glanced between the prince and Plagg, Plagg looking her straight in the eye. She took a deep breath.

"Yes, this dragon has taken me prisoner, until a suitor worthy enough can save me," she exclaimed, clutching one hand to her chest, while resting the other on her forehead in a melodramatic fashion. The elder dragons had warned him princess could be dramatic.

"Then I shall prove myself worthy to you my dear! Worthy to the whole kingdom to be chosen as your husband!" The princess offered a sweet smile, looking like she was trying to hide the nausea forming in her stomach at the prince's words.

Tired of the long declarations from the prince, and his smell; Plagg raised his head as Prince Theo turned, the prince's eyes following Plagg's as he rose to full height.

The Prince gulped, his neck straining to keep his eye on Plagg's eyes, the sword shaking in his hands.

Tired of the sunlight, Plagg moved to turn, his tail snapping out of the cave, flicking Theo off the ledge of the mountain as Plagg readjusted his sleeping position. The princess ran to the edge at the sound of the first "Oomf", her head bobbing as she watching him tumble.

"Don't come back unless you are worthy to defeat the dragon," she called out before retreating back to Plagg's side, his head now tucked inside the cave while his tailed stretched out on the ledge.

"Thank you Mr. Dragon."

"Don't thank me yet Princess. You still need to compensate me for that."

The Princess nodded, crossing her arms as she sat on the floor to think.

"When do you want your payment?"

"Preferably during your stay. There are royals who have made promises that they never intend to keep."

The princess looked appalled by his claim.

"Since I'll be with you, I cannot summon cheese to be brought here," she spoke out loud, thinking to herself.

"There's a dairy farm at the bottom of the mountain," offered Plagg as he closed his eyes.

"Are you suggesting I steal from my people?"

Plagg shrugged.

He heard the princess hum as she thought. He opened one eye to see her biting her lip as she pondered the problem.

"Do you know of any other dairy farms south of here? Like far south, out of the kingdom south?"

"In case your books didn't inform you, dragons have a strong sense of smell."

"So you could find one then?"

"Provided the smell is strong enough."

The princess nodded, standing as she did.

"I then propose we leave for somewhere south of here, and find you a new cave close to a dairy. That way I can work for the farmer without anyone being suspicious of me, accepting payments of cheese."

"A princess, work?"

The princess sighed, examining her small hands.

"I know, but I'm willing to try so long as it will get rid of Prince Theo."

Plagg eyes the princess, who stood as confident as when she demanded her request.

"Fine," Plagg grumbled, shifting his head so he wouldn't have to see her.

"Really?" He heard footsteps approaching his head, the princess stepping into his view.

"I said fine. Don't expect some elaborate oath like you do for your knights."

"Thank you so much Mr. Dragon." She smiled as she hugged his cheek.

"No touching! No hugging!" The princess immediately jumped back.

"No touching unless I tell you to. And no Mr. Dragon stuff. I'm not that old."

"Then what should I call you?"

Plagg looked at the princess, her eyes genuinely curious to know her savior's name.

"Plagg."

"Great, and you can call me Marinette."

Plagg rolled his eyes before closing them, tucking his head further into his body to sleep.

"So when do we head out?"

"Not until nightfall Princess. Didn't those books teach you anything accurate about dragons?"

* * *

 **Reddit Prompt: "You're a dragon who enjoys living a peaceful life away from humans when one day, a princess shows up asking you to "kidnap" her so she doesn't have to get married."**  
 **Based on losing sleep over ideas for this prompt, impossible maneuvers in the MLB mobile game conjuring in my head, and hot peach green tea at 10 pm, this was written on very little sleep. I need a nap.**  
 **Might do a Tikki & Adrien one. Idk. I'm tired.**  
 **The kind of dragon I'm basing this off of is from Cornelia Funke's Dragon Rider book.**


	2. Tikki & Adrien

Like the good dragon Tikki was, she made sure her bright red and black spotted scales blended into the autumn forest where she decided to rest for the day. She had started her journey mid fall to the Valley of Dragons, hoping to make it to the hidden utopia before the winter storms blocked the way. Other dragons from her homeland were planning to start their pilgrimage closer to the end of harvest to avoid the farmers, but Tikki wanted to get there early for her second year visiting.

Certain there were no human homes nearby, she rested her head on the leaves, closing her eyes to allow sleep to overtake her.

She didn't get a chance to rest long, as she heard a horse's whiney and the voice of a human calming down the beast.

"Whoa, steady boy," urged the voice, Tikki doing her best to remain still as she heard the human dismount his horse. She felt something small reach out and touch one of her scales, running along an area. The human smelled clean, with also a scent of wild grass and polished metal.

"What in the…" the human pondered, dragging the something further, heading towards her tail area. Maybe the human would go around her, she hoped.

Instead, the human continued following her scales along her behind, following her tale. She opened one eye, slightly curious. She saw a male human with his arm reaching out to touch her. He had shaggy blond hair, and his green eyes perplexed by what he saw until they met hers. He immediately jumped back, drawing his sword, pointing it at her open blue eye from the other side of her tail.

"Please don't hurt me," she exclaimed, curling tighter into herself as she squeezed her eye shut. She did not plan on dying on the way to the Valley of Dragon's, so begging for her life seemed the best option with the warrior.

"You can talk?"

She opened her eye a little, the sword slacking in its master's hands as he stared at her.

"Yes, most dragons can actually. I know very few who only speak in the Old Language."

"Old Language?"

"Usually the elder dragons that are hundreds of years old still converse in that language. Your human language is much more accommodating."

"So dragons and humans are on speaking terms?"

"More like 'do not bother each' terms."

The warrior looked confused by her statement but nodded his head, as he sheathed his sword. Tikki expanded from her curled position, raising her head a little to look at the warrior at eye level.

"I'm Adrien, by the way." The knight bowed, Tikki returning the gesture with a nod of her head, as was the proper greeting between a dragon and human.

"Tikki. I'm sorry for intruding. I thought this forest was deserted of humans."

"It will be for a few more weeks. Then hunting season starts."

"Then I came at the perfect time then," Tikki smiled, earning a chuckle from Adrien.

"I guess you did," Adrien smiled, kicking up leaves as he walked, Tikki opening her position more so he could stand between her front feet and tail.

"Random question, do you know of any black dragons," he asked, looking her in the eye.

Tikki looked up, trying to fathom any dragon she had met with black scales. Those from her pride were colorful with dashes of black or white. There were dessert dragons she knew to be more earthy tones, and water dragons that also had colder colors. But none she knew that were black.

"None that I can think of. The dragons I know are all colorful with a little bit of black or white." Tikki gestured with her tail, Adrien noticing the black scales scattered amongst the varying reds.

"I see."

"If I may ask, why do you seek such a dragon. Like I said, dragons and humans are on a non-bothering terms."

Adrien frowned, shifting his attention from Tikki's tail to her head.

"Last summer, a dragon kidnapped our kingdom's princess."  
"Oh how terrible. The older dragons told me that practice had gone extinct years ago."

"So I was told as well. But she's been kidnapped and the kingdom is on a mass search to find her."

"Why are you traveling alone then? Should you be with other knights?"

Adrien sighed as he sat down. Tikki laid her head down, still keeping her gaze on the warrior, as if asking him to proceed with his story.

"I had only seen the princess from afar on several occasions, since I was raised in seclusion in our family's manor. But my mother was once friends with the Queen, so they planned that for the Princess's 16th birthday, I was to become her personal knight and bodyguard."

Tikki smiled, already liking where the story was going.

"I met her officially at her royal birthday party. My services to her were to be announced later in the night, so I asked her to dance, as person to person rather than princess to knight."

Adrien sighed as he smiled, resting his head and upper back against Tikki's belly. Tikki grin grew too, easily recognizing the look of a person in love, as she had seen with many dragons in her pride.

"I had never seen a person so happy. Even before we danced she flitted around the guests, poor and noble, making conversations with everyone. When we danced, it was like skipping on air the way we twirled around the room. Her smile was everyone's joy."

Adrien's smile then quickly turned to a sour frown, Tikki mirroring his expression

"Our dance was interrupted by a visiting prince, Theo from the house of Barbeau. It was as if the room dampened by his presence. There were only polite smiles between them, the princess following protocol and dancing like a princess could. At the end of the dance, he announced his intentions to marry her, pledging one of his own guards to her as an act of goodwill. Thus my services were no longer required to be her body guard."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. And the princess seemed like such a lovely person too."

"The loveliest." Adrien stood, brushing the dried leaves off his trousers. " But now she's been kidnapped by a dragon, and both kingdoms are in a panic to find her so that the wedding can continue. The dragon already bested Prince Theo, saying only someone who is worthy enough can win back the princess."

"So you hope to be the one to find her? Become her loyal knight?"

Adrien blushed, not meeting Tikki's questioning gaze, "Something like that." He then stood back at attention. "Which is why I must be the first to find her, before Prince Theo's men do. Her parents just want her home. They do care about a wedding or peace treaties anymore."

"Her poor parents. And they didn't hire the dragon to be her protector? I've been told that was an old custom amongst the nobles and dragons."

Adrien shook his head in disagreement, "She disappeared the morning of the wedding. Prince Theo went after her, and came back with news of a dragon. Our kingdom's history never even used dragons in battle in the olden days."

Tikki lifted her head, finding it hard to believe after over a hundred years of nonhuman interference, a dragon would go an kidnap a princess. Whoever kidnapped her was either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid.

If she was to kidnap a princess, not that she would, but she would hide in an abandoned castle, like in the stories. But with winter coming, the castle wouldn't be a good option for long unless they went south where it never snowed, but there weren't mountains to offer refuge for a dragon that far south and most of the castles were occupied. Unless… a dragon wouldn't be that stupid… to bring a human… well if he kidnapped a princess, he might be.

"There is a possible place the dragon you are looking for might be."

Adrien looked up at Tikki with hope sparkling in his eyes.

"It's a place only dragons can go, so it would be incredibly stupid if the dragon did take her there. But it would be the best place to hide a princess this time of year."

"Can you take me to it then?"

"I don't know Adrien. I sympathize with you, really. I can't imagine losing someone from my pride. But bringing a human to the Valley of Dragons, it's forbidden."

"Consider it righting a wrong. A princess is in danger, it is for the greater good if I go. Just for the winter. If she isn't there, I'll resume my search elsewhere and will never set foot in the Valley again."

Tikki eyed him suspiciously. He did make a good point.

"You promise?"

"Upon my family's honor."

Tikki nodded her head, accepting his promise. It was now her job to help right the wrong of the princess-napping dragon.

"Alright, I advise finding a place to keep your horse. We'll leave tonight at first moonlight." Tikki rested her head in the leaves, feeling Adrien circle his arms around a part of her neck.

"Thank you Tikki." Tikki brought her head closer to Adrien, nuzzling his backside.

"No problem Adrien."

* * *

 **Was originally going to do a reverse, with a Prince Adrien asking to be rescued by Dragon Tikki, but thanks to a recommendation from guest on AO3, this fit their characters more.**


	3. Marinette & Plagg

Marinette awoke to a flashing light, slightly opening her eyes to see Plagg making himself comfortable from the night's flight.

"Morning Plagg." She sat up from her corner of their cave, stretching as she did. "Did you have a good flight?"

"As good as one might have in these flatlands," he grumbled as he settled into a sleeping position, his tail end sticking out of the cave while the rest was covered by the shade of their cave.

Marinette shook her head and smiled, knowing that was the best answer she would get out of her dragon. Ever since they had arrived in the southern lands dairy farms, they had made their home in a hole Plagg had dug out of the side of a hill, one of the many hills in their area. The farmers didn't bring their livestock out this far, so it worked well for the duo.

"Well, I'm going to go to work then. Try not to scare the neighborhood while I'm gone."

Marinette pulled her short cloak over her shoulders, the fabric remnants of her old skirt since her employers provided her with working clothes.

The only response she received to her departure was an unintelligible grumble.

Marinette proceeded out of her cave, the hills already turning brown for the winter. She needed to talk to Plagg about what they would do for winter since she had read dragons sleep more in cold climates.

Bringing her cloak closer to her, she made her way through the hills until she reached the main road, flowing that to the first farm she came to.

Her employers, Ivan and Mylene, were a married couple with a recent addition to the family over the summer before Marinette arrived. Marinette had taken over Mylène's chores, allowing Mylène's full attention on the baby so that it was strong enough to endure its first winter. They were a sweet couple, and their neighbors were friendly. And none of them had even realized the princess of their country was milking cows.

Smoke was already coming out of the chimney, Marinette stopping first at the door to their home, announcing her presence with a few knocks.

The door was opened by a smaller woman with curly blond hair pulled back by a piece of fabric tied around her head.

"Marinette, I'm so glad your here. Ivan is helping one of our neighbors, Nathanael, with his harvest today, so we are going to need a little more help today." Mylene scurried back into the kitchen as Marinette let herself in.

"That's what I'm here for."

"Thank you so much! I may also need you to run into town for a few things, but not until later."

"Alright. I'll go check on the cows then." Marinette smiled at her employer as she took a loaf of bread out of the oven. A small cry then came out of one of the other rooms.

"Could you check on Grace?" Marinette nodded and hurried into an adjoining room, picking up the baby.

Marinette rocked the little one in her arms, who was starting to look very much like her father with dark hair and eyes a gray color.

"Good morning little one," Marinette cooed as she brought the baby into the kitchen, passing it over to Mylene.

"Thanks Marinette."

The baby calmed down as it gazed at its mother's loving face.

"You just missed me, is that it," Mylene teased as she held the baby close.

"If you don't need me here, I'll see to the cows then."

"We should be fine."

Marinette smiled before heading out of the house, beginning her daily chores.

While Marinette and Plagg were slightly disappointed the art of cheese making was not a simple and fast process, working at a dairy farm meant they still had access to cheese when it was made. So Plagg had to wait every so often for his cheese.

But during that time, Marinette learned a lot more than cheese making. Mylene taught her every basic aspect of keeping a house, very surprised when Marinette had admitted to never have even swept the floor in her life. But with a lot of patience, and an excellent teacher, Marinette learned to clean and bake, planning on taking what she learned back to the castle. She wondered what her parents would think of her homemade bread. She was certain Theo would be appalled by his fiancée, so that made the sore muscles worth it after a long day.

"Mylene." Marinette poked her head in the door to find Mylene making a lunch while baby Grace sat in a tall seat a neighbor had made for them as a gift. The woman looked up.

"I was going to take the cows out to pasture. I wanted to make sure if you were ready for me to go to town before that."

"Yes, I ordered some packages so they should be at the general store." Mylene scurried over her bedroom and reappeared with a coin purse.

"I might not be back when you get here, so just leave the packages on the table."

"Oh? Where will you be?" Marinette took the coin purse offered to her, tucking it in an apron pocket.

"Grace and I are going to take Ivan his lunch and possibly glean a little. You should join us later when you are done with the cows. I know Nathanael would be happy to see you."

Nathanael, a farmer and neighbor of Ivan and Mylene, whom Mylene had insisted had taken a fancy to Marinette. If Marinette wasn't a princess, she might have considered, but she learned that the palace life would not be ideal for Nathanael as he loved working the land and painting its beauty when he had time.

"We'll see. The grass is drying so I want to make sure the cows have enough to eat before winter sets in."

Mylene nodded, "right."

Marinette waved goodbye before leaving the small farm, heading back out on the main road towards town.

She hoped Plagg was alright. She had heard from the townsfolk that a couple of beasts had gone missing here and there, attributing that to Plagg's appetite. Considering it wasn't too often, she guessed her probably did most of his feeding at the local river that passed through several farms, including Ivan's.

The town had only four buildings: the general store, the church, the doctor's office, and an inn for travelers. It was small, and Marinette could not tell if she preferred this town to the hustle and bustle of the capital city. They were both unique in their own ways.

"Good Afternoon Rose, Juleka," Marinette greeted the General Store Owner's daughter, who had been talking to another customer, daughter of the innkeeper.

They both returned the greeting.

"Let me go talk to Papa and see if he has Mylène's items in yet."

Rose disappeared to the back, leaving Marinette and Juleka.

"How's the inn been," Marinette turned to Juleka, who was looking around at the store before Marinette called her attention.

"It's been busy, with winter coming."

"That must be good for your family then."

Juleka nodded.

"Juleka, you should tell her what you overheard at the inn." Rose reappeared with several packages in hand, Marinette pulling out the coin purse to hand over the money.

"Some men said that the princess is missing, and soldiers might come our way to find her."

Marinette hoped she didn't look as sick as she felt.

"Isn't that amazing Marinette. Juleka's inn is going to be so busy this winter with soldiers coming our way."

"How fortunate for your family." Marinette forced a smile as she took the packages.

"You both have a lovely day," Marinette wished as she left the store, speed walking all the way back to Ivan and Mylène's farm.

Marinette practically dropped the packages on the table as she collapsed into a chair.

The soldiers were coming here. She wished she stayed to find out long before the soldiers arrived. She and Plagg would need to leave soon. But to where? Winter was almost upon them, so they couldn't go to far. Unless they left tonight. But she couldn't abandon Mylene and Ivan in the middle of harvest. Could she?

"Calm down Marinette," she told herself as she tried to calm her ragged breathing Let's just take care of the cows and we'll talk to Plagg about this later." Marinette nodded, then stood up, and marched out of the house to the barn.

The rest of the day was spent in a blur as Marinette tried to come up with ways to hide her and Plagg. She could keep herself holed up at Ivan and Mylène's place, but that would make them guilty if the soldiers found her. And what if the soldiers coming were Theo's. They wouldn't listen to her to spare Ivan and Mylene. She would have to leave to keep them safe. But she and Plagg couldn't stay in their cave all winter. What would it be like further south. Was there more sun there? Or would it be just as cold. She should have paid attention during her lessons on geography. Stories about old history and dragons were just so much more fascinating.

Before she knew it, light was sinking on the horizon as she brought the cows back into the barn. She waved goodbye to her employers, sending her off with cheese as some food for her diner.

She walked back lost in thought to the cave, Plagg rotated for his face out of the cave.

"I smell cheese." The dragon perked his head up as she approached, Marinette opening the bag and setting the cheese down before the dragon, sitting beside his head to eat her own dinner.

"No hello? No complaint about sore muscles?"  
"You're usually the one complain."

"I complain when it is justified, and after today's cheese," Plagg took a bite of the delicacy, "I have no reason to complain."

Marinette smiled at that, absentmindedly going through her own meal.

They ate in silence, Marinette trying to figure out what they should do. Maybe she should just hide closer to the capital and let Plagg go make his home elsewhere for the winter. Or she could move to another country. That would start peaceful negotiations. Or live in a small village in another country. But who would take her in this close to winter?

"You're thinking too hard."

"I am not!"

"You are. I can smell it."

"Dragons can't smell people thinking."

"You smell like sweat, but not dirt, so it's not hard labor. You also scrunch your face when you think."

Marinette paused her thinking, relaxing her face at Plagg's mention of her thinking expression. She was told her mother did the same when she was thinking.

"In the village they said soldiers are coming south to search for me."

"Joy."

"Not joy Plagg. This is a serious problem. We probably won't be able to stay the winter here. My being here could put people's lives in danger."

"I was being sarcastic Princess."

Marinette pouted, shoving the last bite of food in her mouth.

"So you don't want to stay the winter here?"

Marinette shook her head no.

"I don't want to risk these people's lives. If it was my parent's soldiers, they might be understanding, but I don't know how Theo's soldiers will handle the situation. But I also don't know where else we could go this close to winter."

"I know a place."

Marinette looked up at her dragon, his expression unreadable as ever as he looked at the setting sun.

"You do? Why didn't you mention it before."  
"Because it doesn't have cheese."

Marinette sighed, considering that was the condition of his protection. Even if he was barely doing it now.

"But considering the circumstances, I suppose we can agree that you'll reward me the cheese after our stay."  
"Where is this place?"

"It's a place only dragons can go to. Some live there year round, some come only for the winter. You should be safe from Prince Ego for the winter then."

"Prince Theo."  
"Theo? Ego? Same difference." Plagg stood up as the last bit of light left the sky, turning the world into a bluish hue.

"When would need to leave."  
Plagg shrugged as he stepped further out of the cave, "A few days at most. It's already late in the migration season, but we should make it just before the first snow."

Marinette nodded. This plan would allow her to say goodbye to Ivan and Mylene.

"Alright. I'll let my employers know."  
"Great." Plagg spread his wings, one giant movement sending him up into the air. And kicking up dirt around the cave's entrance. After clearing the dust from her field of view, Marinette's eyes followed Plagg's movement until he disappeared from site. She knew he wouldn't wander far enough to abandon her completely, just enough to eat his fill. She turned into the cave, making her way to her little corner that completely shielded her from the wind. Her old dress laid in a pile to use as a pillow, not as comfortable as the one at home, but manageable. She rearrange the pile until it formed a poof, laying her head in the middle. It wasn't long before she soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **I wrote this chapter yesterday, deleted it, the rewrote it. I like this version better.**  
 **Now they are off to the Valley of Dragon**

 **As for Guest's comment, I like your idea and I may incorporate that later. Probably not as how they will meet, but once they know each other a little better.**


	4. Adrien, Marinette & Plagg

Adrien enjoyed waking up before the dragons went to roost for the day, able to catch them flying around the lake as he did his morning exercise.

He and Tikki had made it early in the autumn season, Tikki introducing him to some elders who granted him permission to stay for his noble cause. They also did tell him about a black dragon, the youngest of the elder dragons that would sometimes come to the Valley for the winter.

Tikki explained that elder dragons were larger, mono-colored dragons who were permanent residents of the Valley, so it was very unusual for one to have left, let alone kidnap a princess.

So Adrien settled on waiting, enjoying the land the dragons called home.

He jogged around the outskirts of the lake, dragons flying back into their caves to sleep for the day. Tikki and her pride flew overhead, Adrien waving as they passed. Tikki's pride had been very accepting of him, their regular home fairly close to a human settlement near the coast.

He continued his run until he reached the west side, directly facing the sun that peaked over the mountains, glimmering on the still water's surface. He usually spent his days on the west side, keeping up with his training despite the lack of equipment. So most of his training was spent running, stretching, and mock fighting positions since his sword had been claimed by the elders for younger dragons' safety.

Adrien leaned to his right, watching the horizon as he stretched. There was still a chance for another dragon to come before the winter. Hopefully the black dragon with his princess.

He hoped Princess Marinette was fine. Who knew what kind of living conditions the dragon would subjugate her to. Would she have a decent place to sleep, food to eat? Was the dragon giving her food?

Adrien tried not to hard to think about whatever living conditions she was in, only hoping she was alive and well when they met again. He had no doubt she would be as beautiful as he remembered. Maybe less cheerful, but he would do anything to return that smile to her face.

Adrien was startled out of his day dream by a high pitched scream echoing through the valley. It was getting louder, as suddenly through the north east mountains burst forth the black dragon. Adrien immediately began running along the shore, following the dragon's direction. Only for the dragon to make a dive into the water.

Adrien stopped, watching the water for any sign of resurfacing. No dragon came up, but instead, Adrien saw a small frantic being struggling in the water. He immediately shucked his boots and ran into the water, swimming out to the thing. He was relieved and slightly terrified to find the princess struggling to keep her head above the water.

"I got you," he cautioned as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her to the shore. He stopped when they reached a shallow part, helping her to stand as he lead her to the dry land.

"Are you alright?"  
"Stupid dragon. Thinks its funny to drag me into the water just because I said morning baths are refreshing," the princess grumbled. Adrien nodded in agreement. When the water level was just barely reaching their ankles, Adrien let go, stepping ahead onto the shore. He turned to help lead her up, only for the princess to stumble in the mud, landing on his chest. Adrien could feel his cheeks heat up as she gripped onto his shirt to help her out of the mud.

"I'm sorry, I can be so ...clumsy…" Princess Marinette paused mid sentence as she stared up at him, allowing Adrien a full look of his princess. Her dark hair was messy from the flight and swim in the water. Her big blue eyes stared at him in wonderment. Her creamy skin was turning pink with embarrassment. Her small hands looked calloused from hard labor, and her wet clothes clung to her small from. She was as beautiful, if not more so, than he remembered.

"Your highness," he greeted with a smile. The princess's eyes went bigger as she let go of his shirt, falling back into the water on her behind.

"Here let me help you." He offered her a hand, the princess glancing between his face and his hand. Did she not recognize him from the ball? Had he been so overshadowed by Theo's arrival she didn't remember him?

She hesitantly extended her hand into his own, Adrien lifting her out of the water.

He was about to pull her onto dry land when something black slithered between them. The princess immediately pulled back her hand as the black thing grew larger, the body of the dragon following behind. The black dragon was taller than Tikki, his head several meters above the red-black dragon Adrien was certain. The tail of the beast wrapped around the princess, picking her up and placing her on its back.

"Only those who are worthy may have the princess," the dragon snarled as he stepped onto the land, forcing Adrien to step aside for the beast.

"A-and who are you to determine I am not worthy of the princess," Adrien challenged, reaching for his sword. Only to remember he didn't have it. He looked back up to see the princess frowning while the dragon smirked. Adrien gulped, hoping Tikki or one of the elders would step in before the rogue dragon would burn him alive.

Too late he felt something wrap around his ankle tighten, looking down to see the tip of the dragon's tail curled. He looked back up the dragon, just as the dragon flicked his tail, launching Adrien to the other side of the valley.

Adrien landed in the water, frantically scrambled back up to the surface. When he looked around the lake, the dragon and princess were nowhere in sight. Looks like rescuing his princess would be harder than he thought.

* * *

 **Thanks for the fantasmagorical reviews!**


	5. Tikki, Adrien, & Plagg

Tikki awoke that afternoon, well rested and ready for another flight. Most of her pride was still sleeping, so she quietly crept towards the entrance of the cave, the moon already at the tip of the mountains. She looked around, finding Adrien off to the side of their cave, staring at the Valley.

"Good Evening Adrien," she chirped, startling the warrior out of his thoughts.

"Good Evening Tikki, did you sleep well?"

"Very much so. And how was your day. Any new dragons come in after we we turned in?"

Tikki loved hearing Adrien's reports on the incoming dragons, trying so hard to describe their patterns and colorations that Tikki would attempt to identify when she went flying.

"The black dragon came. With Princess Marinette."

Tikki gasped, scooting closer to the edge so her face was next to Adrien's.

"Did you see her? Was she alright? Did you talk to her?"

Adrien sighed, leaning against the side of the mountain, Tikki able to see the disappointed frown on his face.

"She was more beautiful than I remembered. We almost talked, but then the dragon took her away. Said only those who are worthy can have the princess."

"How does he know you aren't worthy? You just met again and the dragon doesn't even know you."

Adrien shrugged.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what cave they are in. I've been searching all day, but I couldn't find them."

Tikki frowned, trying to think of a possible solution. She could get the elders involved or even her pride leader involved, but maybe it would be better for a dragon to talk to a dragon. Help him to see the error of his ways.

"I'll try talking to him."

Adrien looked up as Tikki raised her head, scanning over the valley as the sun disappeared, dragons rousing from their slumber.

"Really?"

"Sure, nothing like a dragon to help another dragon see sense."

Adrien jumped up and hugged Tikki's leg.

"Thank you. At least try to see if he'll let me talk to Marinette. Her parents are really worried."

"I'll see what I can do."

Tikki shook her wings, from their folded position, spreading them out over the landing. Adrien stepped back as Tikki launched herself into the air, several other dragons joining her in flight.

Tikki scanned the crevices for all the dragons, searching for the black elder dragon. But then she remembered the elder dragon's secret hue. In moonlight, their scales reflected a different hue. So who knew what color the dragon would even be.

"Good Evening Tikki," greeted one of the elder dragons she had made acquaintance with when bringing Adrien to the valley. Elder Wayzz was one of the oldest dragons of the valley, his normal green scale glinting a bright yellowish hue.

"Evening Elder."

"Your human behaving I hope."

"Of course Elder," Tikki giggled. Not that she could ever imagine Adrien doing something so terrible to the dragons of the valley, but she found it funny how the other dragons called Adrien 'her' human.

"I am glad to hear it. Have a lovely night."

Tikki nodded, suddenly remembering what she had to do tonight.

"Elder Wayzz!"

The older dragon turned to her.

"Can you tell me more about the black dragon? I just realized that the only chance to spot him might be at night, so…"

"His color shine is dark green. A great contrast between elder's bright night hues."

Tikki nodded as Wayzz flew off to join the other dragons. This dark dragon would be trickier than she thought.

Tikki's pride soon joined her, Tikki flying with them the rest of the night while searching for the black dragon. Granted they didn't not cover much of the valley, feeding close to their side of the valley.

Tikki dove into the water with the rest of her pride, dragons splashing as they grabbed their fill of the fish in the water.

As Tikki swam, she notice a brief shimmer of something green in the water. Making sure she wasn't just seeing an unusual colored fist, she focused her attention on the spot.

She saw the shimmer, only this time it was longer.

She rose towards the surface, seeing a flicker of a dark tail splashing in the water a ways from the rest of the group. Tikki dove back down and began swimming towards the shimmer. The shimmer gradually grew larger, revealing to Tikki one of the longest dragon she had ever seen. Unlike her where she like to consider herself average among her kind, with a neck as long as Adrien, her tail slightly longer than that, and her body built wide to carry loads; this dragon had a neck twice as long as hers, the tail twice as long, and a lean body built for speedy flights. None of the elders looked like this dragon, having her type of built on a larger scale. Tiki paused in her swim, watching him gracefully spin in the water, catching fish.

When he spotted her with his bright green eyes, she felt frozen in fear as he stared her down. His eyes were completely green with the exception of a sliver of black running down the middle. The dragon suddenly turned and sped out of the water, Tikki regaining her composure enough to follow him. She swam up to the shore, shaking the water off her scales as she searched for the dragon. She looked up to find him flying in the sky towards the mountains opposite of her. She quickly took off and followed the dragon, finding him going into one of the smaller caves close to the lake. She dove down and landed at the entrance.

"No one appreciates being followed," chided a nasally voice.

"Sorry, I just, had never seen you before. Here in the valley."

"First time for everything. Now leave."

Tikki frowned, not liking this dragon one bit. The dragons she knew were polite, and often friendly. This dragon was neither. No wonder he kidnapped a princess.

"I said leave," the dragon appeared at the mouth of the cave, his head towering over her as he looked down with condescending eyes.

No time to be intimidated. Adrien was counting on her.

"You need to return the princess home."

The dragon squinted his eyes.

"And who are you to order me to do that?"

"My name is Tikki. I am here on behalf of Sir Adrien."

"Never heard of him."

"He said he met you and Princess Marinette today."

"That twig? Ha! Prince Ego had more meat on him than that kid."

"Prince Theo."

"Same difference. And tell your little knight that the princess is staying with me. Only those who are worthy can take her."

"And how do you know he's not worthy?"

"If he was worthy, she would have told me."

"She?"

"The princess. Who do you think?"

Tikki looked up at Plagg confused before looking into the cave for the princess. He had probably hidden her further in.

"The princess decides who is worthy?"

"The dragon can be taught."

Tikki glared at the male dragon.

"Listen here dragon." Tikki stepped forward, forcing the dragon to back up into his cave.

"Plagg."

"Whatever. I don't care if you are an elder dragon, seasons older than me, world traveled or whatever. But my knight is going to return Princess Marinette home. And if you put up any more trouble for him. You are not only have to deal with me, but my whole pride, and I will not be ashamed to get the elders involved."

Tikki had back Plagg up against a wall of his cave, growling at him as their noses met snout to snout. Plagg grinned mischievously.

"I like your spunk bug."

"Bug?"

"Would you rather I call you shrimp."  
Tikki glared at Plagg, but said nothing.

"If your knight has that kind of spunk, he might have a chance."

Tikki relaxed stepping back, "You think?"

"It up to the princess to decide. But they have all winter. Whether or not she wants him is up to her."

"Sir Adrien is only here to take her home to her parents."

"Then you better hope he can convince her."

Tikki nodded. Adrien did persuade her to take him to the Valley, but her pride said it was because she was little soft hearted like that. Maybe the princess would miss home enough to be willing to go back.

"Can you please leave now?"

"Oh right, sorry," Tikki shuffled out of the cave, turning back to see Plagg looking off to corner of the cave with a soft smile, his tail moving in the same direction, adjusting a blanket over something behind a rock.

Tikki smiled and took of back towards her pride. Maybe the black dragon wasn't so bad.


	6. Marinette & Adrien

Marinette was thoroughly annoyed with Plagg. She had asked him to find out more about the strange man that somehow knew her, but he came up with nothing. Knowing the dragon, he was probably being lazy about the whole thing.

So Marinette hid in their cave for a week, watching from the ledge if and when the strange man would pass by. So far she only saw him in the afternoon running around the lake. But he could also go around the lake earlier in the morning before she woke up. Living in the valley was throwing her sleep schedule off and making her lazy.

So after a week, or sleeping seven times, Marinette decided to try going out.

"Plagg, I'm going out," she announced to the dragon, who responded with a snort as he slept. Marinette frowned, but continued out of the cave, blinking as she adjusted her eyes to the light.

The sun was still climbing the sky, not quite yet the middle of the day. Perfect time to try catching fish. Keyword try.

Marinette cautiously walked down the mountain, wishing she had thought of running away in boots instead of being stuck with her lady slippers, now dirtied beyond cleaning after working on a farm.

She took a step, accidentally sliding on a rock, that forced her to run down the rest of the mountain to make sure she didn't fall, only fall on her front when the land leveled out. Marinette grimaced as she rose to her knees, her front covered in mud.

"Perfect," she grumbled as she made her way to the shore line. She looked to the left and to the right, no sign of the strange man anywhere. She sighed and stripped off her skirt, vest, and shirt, leaving her only in her under garments. She quickly rinsed her clothes water, washing the mud off her skin at the same time, before laying the clothes on some rocks to dry.

"Now, how does one catch fish?" Marinette looked around, seeing some reeds sticking out of the water. She was certain she had seen Ivan and some of the other village men construct some sort of contraption to catch fish. So she began gathering some reeds. Maybe the stranger knew how to make the contraption.

Her mind began to wander to the stranger. How did he know her? And how did he get here? Probably by dragon, but what dragon would bring a human to a sacred dragon home. Plagg, she knew, cared little for the rules unless they suit him, hence their agreement. There could other dragons like Plagg out there. Maybe that's how the man got there. But then how did he recognize her? Was he sent to find her from her father? Or Theo?

Marinette shuddered at the thought as she dropped the reeds on the ground beside a rock, which she sat on.

Oh well, so long as she kept to her and Plagg's spot, and avoided going out in the late afternoon, she should be fine.

She picked up two of the reeds, crossing them together, before taking another one, and crossing it with them, repeating the process.

"Good Morning your highness!" Marinette jumped at the voice, her reeds combusting and falling apart around her. Marinette turned to glare at the strange man, his bright green eyes twinkling in merriment, with happy smile that could have made her swoon. It nearly did when they first met. But not this time.

Marinette turned back to the reeds, gathering them up around her.

"Here."

She looked up to see the man now kneeling before her, offering some of the fallen reeds. Marinette hesitantly grabbed the reeds, making sure their hands didn't touch.

"Thank you." She quickly pulled back, sitting again on her rock as she tried to piece the reeds together.

"What are you making?" Marinette glanced up to see the man was standing, briefly glancing at her before looking out to the water.

"Something to catch fish."

"Really?"

"I saw someone make some sort of basket to catch fish. AH! I think I got it!" Marinette smiled at the reeds holding themselves together. She tapped her feet together in excitement, continuing with her work.

"Um, your highness."

Marinette looked up, the man still staring at the water, a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"What? Am I doing it wrong."

"No. I mean, I'm not sure. But um, your clothes."

Marinette looked down, remembering she had take off her clothes to wash.

"Eep." She jumped up, dropping the reeds that exploded onto the ground, grabbing her clothes that were still slightly wet, hurriedly putting them on.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you. You normally come around in the afternoon, so I thought I had enough time before you would come around."

"So you've been watching me."

Marinette felt her face heat up as she pulled over her blouse over her head. She finished pulling it over to find the man smirking at her.

"I don't even know you, but you seem to know who I am."

"My apologies." The man stepped forward, taking her hand in his, placing a feathery kiss to her knuckles.

"Sir Adrien, from the house of Agreste, in service to King Tom of Madrin at your service."

The moment he let go of her hand, she immediately pulled it back to her chest to wipe the kiss on her shirt.

"So you are a knight of my father's?"

Adrien nodded.

Unable to keep her composure over this new information, Marinette ran up to him, her face mere centimeters away from his own.

"How is he? And maman? And the kingdom? Is everyone fine? I hope Theo isn't threatening war over this."

Marinette stopped getting closer, slapping her cheeks in realization, "But what if he is? Oh this would be terrible. I couldn't, no, but I can't, I absolutely refuse to. Gah, I should have talked this out with papa. Or maman. Or even Alya." Marinette pounded her fists against her forehead, hoping this decision hadn't destroyed her kingdom.

"Last I knew the kingdom was fine. Your father sent me to find you, and smaller teams were sent all over the kingdom searching for you. I've been here since mid fall, I do not have any other news," Adrien answered as he watched her pace, Marinette stopping once he finished, breathing a sigh of relief. But then her face struck a worried expression.

"What about the wedding?"

"Prince Theo is still searching, no talks about the wedding. From what your parents told me though they just want you home."

"But Theo probably still wants the wedding to continue," Marinette grumbled as she walked back to the rock, sitting down as she crossed her arms. She knew Theo would be pushy to get his way, and she would probably have to wait until he had given up all hope on her before returning home.

"If I may be so bold your highness…"

"You've seen me in my undergarments. I think that was pretty bold."

Adrien's face turned bright red as he tightened his lips.

"I'm teasing."

"Right." Adrien started breathing again, but his face remained bright red.

"Do you not want to marry Prince Theo?"

"Hardly. He's conceited, arrogant, with few redeeming qualities other than his looks and battle strategy. I could never love him."

"Then what was with the … dragon, and not being worthy?"

Marinette sighed as she leaned back, patting the rock next to her for Adrien to sit. Adrien looked from her hand to her face before sitting down.

"Everyone was just so excited about the wedding. I thought I could grow to love Theo, but I couldn't. So I panicked, and ran away. I met Plagg," she pointed up to their cave, "and made a deal he would protect me from Theo in exchange for cheese."

"Cheese?"

"He really likes it. Any kind really, but the smellier the better. Anyway, Theo caught up to me, he threaten Plagg, I told him to stop, Plagg threw him off a cliff, I told him only those who are worthy, thus the legend was born."

"That sounds very complicated."

Marinette shrugged, "but it worked."

"I guess, although you worried your parents greatly."

"I know." Marinette hunched over, resting her head on her hands. "That was my main concern. But I am glad they are alright."

"They'll probably be even better once you return home."

Marinette sighed, this man obviously not understanding the point in all this.

"I'm not going back."

"But your parents."

"Have managed without me. I'm not going back until I'm certain Theo is gone for good." Marinette stood up, picking up the side of the skirt to swish them around to dry. "I'm not going to marry someone I don't love. I know politically that isn't a sound practice, and other marriages have worked off being close companions, but with Theo it wouldn't work."

"So why not go to another kingdom?" Adrien stood up to face her, "Disguise yourself and visit other princes? You have a dragon that could take you anywhere. You could even live in the capital in disguise. Maybe fall in love there."

"As much as I would love that, as long as Theo is still seeking my hand in marriage, I'm never going to have that chance. He'll find me, he nearly has. I don't want to take that risk."

"You took a risk having a dragon kidnap you. What's one more?"

Marinette looked up into Adrien eyes, a feeling swirling in there Marinette wasn't sure how to describe, but she had seen that look before somewhere.

"Maybe, once the winter is over." Marinette picked up her vest of the rock, and began heading back to her cave.

"Aren't you still going to make your basket?"

Marinette froze, wrinkling her face. And she was having such a good dramatic exit too.

"Right." She put back on the vest and began picking up the reeds, noticing Adrien's hand picking up reeds along side hers.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance, your highness," he offered as she turned to sit on the rock. She patted the seat beside her, Adrien sitting down more eagerly this time.

"Marinette."

"What?"

"Call me Marinette. In the Valley of Dragons, I'm not a princess or your highness. I'm just Marinette."

"Then I'm just Adrien, yo- Marinette."

Marinette smiled as she picked up some reeds, Adrien doing the same. "Adrien."


	7. Adrien & Tikki

Adrien retreated to the cave later that day, the rest of his workout forgotten as he slumped against Tikki. For the few moments Adrien and Tikki actually were together while living in the valley, being close to her felt the best. Almost as good as spending an entire day with the princess. With Marinette. Adrien could feel his cheeks warm up as he sighed in contentment.

"Someone's happy," Tikki chuckled as she looked over, curling her head to be in view of him.

"It was absolutely perfect," Adrien sighed.

"Oh?"

Adrien looked down at Tikki's eyes, curious about his day.

"I finally got to see Marinette again."  
"The princess? How is she? Was she exactly like you remembered?"

"She was so much more than that! She's smart, resourceful, creative, beautiful, lively. Her happiness is contagious, no wonder no one could help being happy around her. We spent the whole day trying to make baskets out of reeds to catch some fish."

"That doesn't sound very romantic."

"It wasn't the act itself. It was who I was with. We messed up so many times, but she was so determined to get it right. I then showed her one of the rivers where the fish come from, so we made a little pond to catch the fish in. We were able to a bunch of fish, too much for us to eat, so we put them back out into the lake."

He looked down to Tikki, who was smiling, bringing her head closer to nuzzle his leg.

"I'm glad you got another chance with her."

"Me too. Now staying in the valley won't be so lonely."  
"Hey!" Tikki lifted her head, scrunching her face at him. Adrien pulled it to him so he could rest his own head against hers.

"Not that you aren't plenty of company, but being awake at different times has made the day a little lonely."

"I know, I'm only teasing." Adrien nuzzled his head against hers before letting it go, resuming his relaxed position on her stomach while she laid her head down.

"Do you think you'll mate with her when you get home?"

Adrien could feel his cheeks heat up, and he was certain it wasn't from Tikki's fire breath.

"M-mate?"

"I forget the human term for it, but I was told there is a celebration between humans when they decide to mate."  
"Marriage"

"That's it. I knew I heard it before."  
"I told you before, when Marinette was marrying Theo."  
"Oh, is she still?"  
"She hopes not, she doesn't want to go home until she is certain he won't force her to marry him."  
"Oh dear, how are we going to get her back home then?"

"I just have to convince her to talk to her parents about it. They told me they just want her home, that's all. I'm sure they would be understanding about cancelling the wedding."  
"I hope so, the poor thing. Did she say why she doesn't want to marry him?"

"She doesn't like him. Says she tried to make it work, but his personality makes him a terrible person to be around."

"That's logical, even as a dragon I wouldn't dare mate with someone I didn't like. What amazes me is how she could stand being around Plagg for so long."

"Plagg?"  
"Her dragon protector. Sour, cranky and rude."

"Maybe he's nicer to her than to his own kind?"

"Probably, the elders didn't speak much of him other than he was the youngest and didn't like rules."

"That would explain kidnapping a princess after over a hundred years of noninterference."

Tikki hummed in agreement, before raising her head in realization.

"Wait, if all she wants is a man with a good personality, why don't you marriage with her then? You have a great personality, it should be no problem for the princess to fall in love with you!"

Adrien reached behind to scratch his neck, feeling his cheeks heat up again.

"I don't know Tikki, a knight and a princess, that's some one people only read in books."

"Books?"

"Stories that we keep so generations after us can learn them."

"Well, some stories have grains of truth in then. Not all kingdoms started with a king and queen."

Adrien crossed his arms, thinking on Tikki's words. While she was right, times were different now. He was a knight, duty bound to protect Princess Marinette at all costs, thus why her parents trusted him to retrieve her. But to betray their trust and fall in love with the princess, it could forever compromise their positions and the kingdom.

"I can't Tikki. As much as I would like to, Marinette is a princess and I'm her knight. She knows that, at least to the extent I serve her father. She won't see me as anything more, and I will respect that."

"Oh Adrien," Tikki lamented, bringing her head close to him.

"At least we can be friends, so she'll know she has someone who cares and will protect her. Her friendship would be the greatest gift she could give to me now." Adrien reached forward to pet the dragon between her two horns, Tikki closing her eyes at the affectionate pet.

"So long as you'll be happy, I think being friends with her should be just fine."

"I think so to. You should meet her sometime. I think you would like her."

"You think so, she sounds wonderful how you describe her."

"She is, a little bit crazy, but determined and hardworking. She told me she worked at a dairy farm for the fall while she and Plagg were in hiding."  
"A dairy farm?"

"Yeah, she said Plagg requested payment in cheese for his protection services."

"Figures," Tikki growled.

Adrien laughed, "you really don't like him do you?"

"He's demanding and condescending. He called me Bug! Can you believe it? Bug!?"

"Quiet down Tikki," called out one of the other dragons, still trying to sleep. Adrien was certain if dragon's could, Tikki would be blushing in embarrassment.

"The only good thing about him is he keeps to himself."

"Well hopefully we won't have to hear from him again until he is ready to give up Marinette."


	8. Plagg & Tikki

Plagg was finding his princess to be a very annoying person. Every chance they were awake at the same time, it was always "Adrien did this," "Adrien did that," "Adrien and I" the entire time. He honestly preferred the days after they first met, when she shut up about Theo after complaining about him for an hour.

Plagg quickly figured Adrien was the human man that came with the small red dragon. He couldn't quite remember her name. Something with a B.

Maybe his princess was daft with all her squabbling nonsense, but Plagg figured she was falling in love with the man. Whether or not it because they were the only two humans there, forcing them into a companionship or he was actually a nice human that genuinely cared for the princess.

Either way, Plagg needed more information, before his princess would start making stupid decisions he couldn't fix. And by stupid, he meant dumber than making deals with dragons.

Plagg opened one of his eyes, pleased on finding the princess already asleep in her corner of their cave. And thankfully alone. He didn't know what he would do if she brought the human man home. Plagg rose to his feet, shaking out his wings as he turned his head towards the entrance of the cave.

A lot of dragons were already out flying, including a spot of red he could see flitting about with the others. He groaned at having to join the group before taking off.

The moment he got close to the group, many of the dragons dispersed, with the exception of a few elder dragons.

"Plagg," growled one of the elder dragons, a green and yellow looking one Plagg couldn't remember the name to. He had always been the one scolding him on his reckless behavior.

"I came to speak to… Bug," he grumbled, the other dragons looking confused until the red dragon flew forward, glaring at him as she passed. He quickly turned about to follow her.

"I told you before, my name is Tikki," she scolded.

"I'm not good with names," Plagg shrugged.

Tikki sighed, "Then start learning. How do expect to live in the valley if you don't know anyone's name."

"I live alone and everyone avoids me. No need to remember names."

"I sure you must have some friends."

Plagg looked over to Tikki, who looked genuinely concerned for him for a moment.

"You're probably right. No one probably could stand being around you for too long."

"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Admitting I'm right."

"It will probably be the only time that happens."

"Then I'll make sure to remind you every time after that I was once right."

"If I ever decide to speak to you again."

"Aw Bug, you're going to join the Black Dragon shun too?"

"If you keep calling me Bug, then yes. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Plagg guided them around the turn, keeping himself flying on the mountain side while Tikki flew on the lake's side.

"Your human, Adrien."  
"What about him?"

"Can you have him back off from Marinette?"  
"Why? He told me they are just good friends?"

"Have you seen the way she looks when she is around him? Or comes back from being with him? She goes on and on and on about him. It gives me a headache."  
"Oh, so for your own sanity, you want them to stop seeing each other?"

"I want them to stop seeing each other before she gets hurt."

Tikki smiled mischievously, "Aw, you do care! And here I thought Mr. Grumpy Face was the real thing," she teased.

"And you don't care about your knight Miss Moonshine and Sass?"

Tikki opened her her mouth to respond, quickly closing it as they made a turn about the valley.

"You noticed it too. How he looks when he comes back from being with her. Unless his plans are to marry a princess, I don't see why they should continue to see each other. Plus she is trying to get out of a marriage. How good would it be for her to come back to the castle with another man to marry?"

"He's a knight for her father, so their situation is already approved."

"So he should have waited his turn to woo her when she came home."

"He doesn't plan to woo her. He wants to be her friend and bodyguard. That is all."

"Then he better make that clear to her, otherwise he might not be either."

Tiki sighed, glancing to the distance where he supposed her cave would be with the sleeping knight.

"I know, I just wanted them happy a little longer."

"Happy a little longer is sweetly aged cheese. This is just heartbreak waiting for a rain cloud."  
"You aren't very good at metaphors."  
"And you aren't very good at appreciating cheese either, but here we are."

Tikki sighed as she halted their flight.

"I'll try talk to him, and talk to your princess too. I imagine it's hard living with two nocturnal animals, but they still need interaction with their own kind."

"And she will, once this whole winter's mess is over."

"He just wants to take her home."  
"And if that's what she wants, I'll take her home. No need to make things complicated."

"You made it complicated by agreeing to kidnap a human."  
"I didn't kidnap her, we had an agreement."

"Oh what? Cheese?"  
"How'd you guess?"

Tikki shook her head before flying off, "Goodnight Plagg."  
"Night Bug."

"Tikki!"

Plagg shook his head, taking his long way around the lake, avoiding the pride of dragons in the center of the lake. He dove to a spot close to his cave, hurriedly scooping up some fish before flying for home. He stopped at his ledge, dropping the fish inside the cave so the rest of him could sit out in the moonlight while he ate.

He looked over to see the princess still fast asleep, undisturbed by the fishy smell. But she was smiling, cuddling her cloak close as if it were a person. Plagg moved his tail to grab the cloak, wrapping it over her small frame. She was still smiling in her sleep.

Plagg sighed and proceeded eating. That bug would need to do something about her knight.


	9. Adrien & Marinette

The view from where Adrien stood was incredible. Sure nothing could beat the view from the back of a dragon, but this was close for someone who had lived in area that never saw snow.

He had found the trail along one of his morning runs before Marinette woke up, taking the chance at a later day to come with Marinette.

"Marinette come on," he urged, wishing he had something to capture this view.

"Stop, walking so fast!"

Adrien turned to see Marinette clambering over the snow, trying to step in the prints he left so she wouldn't fall. He stepped back towards her, marking new footprints in the untouched snow.

"And stop taking big steps," she grumbled as he took her hands in his.

"My apologies Marinette," he teased, Marinette scowling at him as he led her further in. Her face was adorable when she pretended to be mad at him.

He paused where he had stopped previously.

"Look around."

Marinette looked, Adrien following her gaze to look around them. From where they stood, they were completely surround by snow, the occasional mountain appearing amongst the blanket of white. It glistened in the blue light from the sky.

"It's magical," Marinette murmured, pulling Adrien after her as she stepped further, only to submerge complete in the snow.

Adrien chuckled, and picked her back up.

"You need to be more careful where you step," he jested as he set her down in his footprints.

He was then hit in the face by a cold and wet sensation, running his fingered over it to feel water and powdered snow. He looked over at Marinette who was already bending over the snow trying to make something.

"And you need to remember who you are dealing with." She threw another ball of snow in his direction, Adrien easily dodging her sloppy aim.

He quickly went down on his knees to make his own ball, chucking it at her the moment she was about to throw her own at him, hitting her in the face. She then threw her ball at him, forcing him to dive into the snow for cover.

He quickly turned up, tossing another snowball at her, missing completely. Marinette stepped to get more snow, only to fall into the snow enough so it covered her up to her head. Adrien crawled over, looking down at her with a smug grin.

"Where did you learn that," he asked as he watched her struggle to get out of the hole.

"In one of the northern nations, a princess had learn from her lady's maid and taught me and my hand maiden. We would have teams and play in their garden."

"That must have been fun." Adrien reached in and pulled her out of the hole, only for Marinette to make the hole bigger.

"It was, we would play every time we visited until she got married."

Adrien hummed, knowing well the topic of marriage was a sensitive subject.

"What about you?" Marinette looked up at him as she attempted to climb out of the hole, still only making it big enough now to fit two people inside.

"What about me?"

"What did you use to do for fun? Did you visit friends? Or did friends visit you?"

"I never had any friends."

Marinette stopped struggling to get out of the hole, her hand tightening around Adrien's. Adrien slipped into the hole beside her, sitting down and gesturing for her to do the same.

"My father is your family's royal tailor. He and mother inherited the house from her family."

"No wonder your last name sounded familiar. The pink dress he made for my birthday is my favorite."

"Mine too. I mean, you looked lovely in it. At the party. Because I was there with my family."

Marinette giggled.

"Really? Did we run into each other. I don't recall Lady Agreste introducing me to anyone."

"Well, my presence was overshadowed by Prince Theo's arrival. We were dancing when he interrupted us."

Marinette's eyes went wide, raising her finger to point at him.

"You were the gentleman I danced with at the ball! I'm so sorry about our dance."

"My parents were suppose to introduce me to you that night as your new personal bodyguard."

"That was the surprise my maman and your mother were whispering about?!" Marinette slapped some snow to her side, spraying it inside their hole. "Theo ruins everything."

Adrien gave a half-hearted chuckle, not able to disagree with her statement, but then not able to agree either. Her almost wedding did lead him back to her.

"But why didn't you have any friends growing up?" Marinette turned to face him.

"Father wanted me to have the best education possible, since he couldn't growing up. I spent most of my youth studying. But then I once saw one of mother's friends bring over their husband who was a knight. He agreed to take me under his wing since he didn't have a son of his own to train. I think they were hoping I would marry their daughter, but she is setting her sights on men a little higher than her own station. I met some other men in the army and have become good friends with them though."

"I'm glad to hear it. Maybe once this is all said and done, you can still be my knight."

"I would very much like that."

Marinette's face began turning pink, turning away to bury her face in her skirts.

"We should probably get out of the snow, we need to get back before the dragon's wake." Adrien stood to his feet, brushing some of the snow off before extending a hand to Marinette. Marinette looked, her cheeks still pink, as she accepted the hand to stand.

Turning the other direction, Adrien pulled himself out of the hole, helping Marinette climb out as he did, only for her to stumble onto his chest, much like their first meeting.

"You just keep falling for me don't you?"

Marinette immediately buried her face in his shirt. "You can't just say things like that," she mumbled through the fabric.

"Why not?" Adrien tilted her chin up to look at him, her face completely red, and her eyes avoiding his. He placed his hand on her forehead and cheek, feeling warmth.

"Maybe we stayed in the snow too long," he mused out loud as he pulled her after him, back towards the valley.

The rest of the way back was quiet, but Adrien kept a hold of Marinette's hand. He did not want to think of what Plagg would do if he lost Marinette or made her sick.

They finally stopped walking as they made it back into the Valley, the sun about ready to touch the tips of the mountains.

"And we're back, with time to spare. Do we want to check on the fish pond for dinner?" Adrien looked back to see Marinette looking down, particularly at their hands, and her face was still red.

"You're not getting a fever are you?"  
"What," Marinette looked up, "No, I'm, at least I don't think. It's just, well…" Marinette's eyes began to wander anywhere but him, her other hand clenching and unclenching her skirt. Adrien reached for her other hand, placing her small hand into his larger one.

"You can tell me anything," he assured her, Marinette finally meeting his eyes with determination.

"I'm sorry our dance got interrupted by Theo, and I would like to make amends for that." Marinette let go of both his hands, grabbing the sides of her skirt to curtsey.

"Adrien, may I have this dance?"

Adrien smiled, returning her curtsey with a bow.

"I would be delighted."

He extended his hand, which she accepted, leading her exactly from where they had left off at the dance. Adrien could remember it had been a larger group dance, a complicated one he learned from his father that said would be the sure way to win him a bride, as it had done with him and his mother.

Marinette was one with their non existent music, her eyes solely on her partner as they danced. This is what Adrien almost imagine it would be like. A boy dancing with a girl. Their social stations didn't matter. Who they would be to each other after that night wouldn't matter. Just a dance he could treasure for his lifetime.

Adrien felt Marinette slowing down, pausing their dance as she looked at him, into his eyes. The moon and few stars reflected her blue eyes. The redness in her face was gone, leaving a gentle pink on her cheeks. Her rosy red lips were slightly open, her half lidded gaze closer to his own face before he even realized it. He could feel himself being pulled to her, captivated under her spell.

"It's getting dark, your highness." Those words broke the enchantment they were under, Marinette opening her eyes wide as she stepped back, letting him go.

"Right."

"Do you wish to go to the pond or…"  
"Home, I mean my cave. I'll go back to the cave."

Marinette slowly began stepping away, Adrien taking a couple steps after her.

"Do you want me to escort you?"  
"No, Sir Adrien. Thank you, but you've done enough for today." Marinette turned on her heels and walked off, Adrien under unsure if he should stay or follow. He stayed were he was for a while, watching her disappear out of his line of sight. Every step she took further away, making something inside him ache.


	10. Marinette & Tikki

"Stupid titles! Stupid crowns! 'It's getting dark, your highness.' Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Marinette had been wandering around the valley, not caring about the dragons getting ready to fly about. If Plagg saw her, he paid no mind as he hadn't come to herd her back the cave. And she didn't want to be in the cave right now.

She wished she could talk to Plagg, but he would probably only say he knew Adrien was trouble and she should have stayed away.

But Adrien wasn't trouble. He was sweet, considerate, brave, and engaging. She could talk to him for hours and never grow tired. He had endless patience with her as she attempted to do his exercises. He didn't baby her when she insisted on grabbing the fish out of their pond. He treated her as a person, not a princess. And she loved it. She loved him.

But then he had to go reminding them of the sour fate that awaited them when they went home. He only wanted to be her knight. Nothing more.

Marinette found a rock laying on the shoreline, hastily picking it up and chucking it into the water. "Stupid man."

Finding another rock, she threw it in the lake. "Stupid feelings."

Finding a larger rock, Marinette picked it up, only to drop it when she was surprised by the weight, so she kicked the dirt next to it.

"Stupid!"

"Um, are you alright?" Marinette whipped around to find herself confronted by a red dragon speckled with black scales. The dragon was smaller than Plagg, with blue eyes much like Marinette's.

"Um, sorry. Was I bothering you?"

"Not really. I'm an early riser and was curious when I saw you condemning innocent rocks to the bottom of the lake."

Marinette awkwardly chuckled, not certain how to respond to the dragon. She hadn't talked to any dragon other than Plagg, and right now all confidence was drained to respond something witty.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what," Marinette looked up to the dragon who had a knowing look in her eye. Marinette sighed and sat down in the dirt, the dragon coming up beside her to stare at the lake reflecting the evening light.

"I ran away from home because I don't want to get married. In my mind I thought it would be a good idea to say I was kidnapped by a dragon that way the man I was to marry, he's a prince, wouldn't blame my family for not going through with the wedding and start a war. But now I'm here, and there's a sweet man here that was sent to find me by my father. Is this making any sense to you." Marinette turned to the dragon, who was watching her.

"A bit. Although getting a dragon involved sounds a little reckless."  
"I know, but what else could I do? We were engaged before I really had the chance to get to know the prince, and once I did, the wedding planning was well under way."

"I see. What about the man you met in the valley?"

Marinette could feel her cheeks warm up at the thought of Adrien.

"He is absolutely wonderful. We have been spending time together these past few weeks. Months? I can't keep track anymore."

"It's been 45 nights since the winter began."  
"I was never really good at math," Marinette chuckled, the red dragon smiling at her.

"But I loved spending every moment with him. Our endless conversations, learning new things, exploring the valley. Everyday was an adventure with him."  
"What changed?"  
Marinette sighed, slouching as she did.

"I'm a princess and he is a knight."

"So?"

"He only wants it to be that. To him I'm just the princess, someone he is suppose to dutifully serve. Nothing more."  
"More?"

Marinette slouched even more, burying her head in her arms that rested on her knees.

"Is it crazy to fall in love after knowing someone 45 nights," Marinette mumbled into her arms.

"Not necessarily. I personally don't know anyone falling in love in a shorter span. But I'm sure it happens," offered the dragon.

"You heard that?"  
"Of course, dragons have to have good ears to hear each other over the wind when flying."

"Figures. While I appreciate him being my knight, I want to be more with him. I don't know if it just from spending my time constantly with him is making me feel this way, or if what I feel is true."

Marinette felt a darkness creep around, looking around to see the red dragon spread a wing over her, pulling her closer to the dragon's side.

"From what I know, love can be tested in a lot of different ways. It can be tested when you are always around each, or when you are far apart. It can also be tested when things are going easy or being difficult. If after all that, you still want him, then I'd say it's love."

"So you think it would be good to spend some time apart?"

"Maybe, to see how you really feel."

Marinette smiled, slowly leaning onto the dragon.

"Thank you."

They both stayed like that for awhile as dragons began popping out of their caves to fly.

"Do you have a cave you need to get to?" The dragon turned her head to look at Marinette, who felt as if she was falling asleep.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go just yet."

"How about I take you to another cave then to sleep for tonight?"

"Please." Marinette looked up as the dragon folded her wing. Marinette wobbled as she stood up, slowly climbing up to the base of the dragon's neck, right before her wings.

"Is this fine?"

"Perfect."

The dragon spread her wings and took off towards the sky. Marinette kept her head up high so the wind would keep her awake. She looked over to see Plagg leaving the cave below, glancing up in their direction before diving into the water. Marinette hoped he wouldn't kill Adrien for this.

The dragon landed in a small cave opposite of the lake from Plagg's cave.

"You think this will work?"  
Marinette and the dragon both stuck their head in, the cave deserted of any dragons.

"Do you not live here?"  
"Me? Oh no, I live with my pride in one of the larger caves."

"Oh, this looks fine." Marinette stepped inside, remembering her old cape with still at Plagg's cave. The place felt foreign and lifeless without her dragon.

"Are you sure?" The dragon poked her head further in, finding Marinette on the brink of tears.

"What's wrong?" The dragon nuzzled her head against Marinette's side, Marinette grabbing onto the dragon's muzzle.

"I miss Plagg! And Adrien! And home! I want to go home!"

"Oh Marinette," the dragon comforted, nudging the girl towards her body, where she was immediately wrapped up between the dragon's tail and neck.

"Plagg will get you home once the winter's over. You'll see your family soon."

"I'm so stupid. I should have just talked to maman or even Alya."

"Why didn't you?"

"Everyone was so happy, I didn't want to disappoint them."

"If your parents love you, they won't be disappointed. Only happy when you return home safe."

"You think so?"

"I know so. It's the same with a dragon pride. We are so happy when someone returns home."

"I like your dragon pride. They sound nice."  
"They are, they are my family."

"They are lucky to have you."

Marinette curled up in the dragon's tail, some of it used as a pillow while the rest was used as a blanket.

"I know this is a strange request since we just met, but can you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course." The dragon laid her head down so it was close to Marinette, spreading her wings to catch the moonlight.

"What was your name by the way, I never asked."  
"Tikki."

"Tikki? What a lovely name. I'm Princess Ma-Awwww-arinette of Madrin," Marinette yawned as she succumbed to sleep.

"I know," Tikki mumbled as she nuzzled the girl's hair, noticing out of the corner of her eye a black dragon watching them.


	11. Plagg & Adrien

When Plagg returned home that morning, he expected to find the cave empty, after seeing Tikki and Marinette together. Finally some peace and quiet.

What he didn't expect to find in Marinette's corner, the human man asleep with Marinette's blanket. Plagg bit back the urge to growl at the man, and just settled for his nap, his rear side out in the early morning sun.

He had only closed his eyes when he heard a yawn, opening one eye to find the man sitting up with a stretch. The man looked mournfully at the area around him before realizing he was being watched.

Plagg bared his fangs, showing the man he was meant to be feared, before turning his head and closing her eye. He would let the man live for today if he left the cave quietly, considering Marinette had yet to tell him why she didn't come home last night.

"Where's Marinette? Have you seen her? Is she alright," the man asked as he rushed to the dragon's face.

"You should know better than I do kid. I don't spend all day with her."

"We parted ways last night, but she hasn't come back."

"Hmm, I wonder why?"

The cave was silent, Plagg opening one eye to see the man grimacing, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side.

"Maybe you better go talk over your issues. It doesn't help to bottle them up inside," offered Plagg, hoping that would get the kid to leave him alone. It had the opposite effect.

The man sat down near his head, leaning against Plagg's neck. Plagg immediately reared his head up, so the man fell over.

"No touchy."

"Sorry." The man shifted in position so he sat at the other opening of the cave, allowing Plagg the space to lay his head down.

"Yesterday was so perfect. We went up to the snow, had fun, talked. She looked like she was catching a cold, so I brought her back. She asked me to dance since our dance at her birthday party was interrupted. It felt like magic the way we danced alongside the lake. The moon and stars were dancing in her eyes. And before I knew it, we had stopped and she was really close to me."

"Did you kiss her," Plagg growled.

The man looked up from the dirt spot he had previously be staring at, the movement giving Plagg whiplash just watching.

"No! I mean, well, I would have liked to…" the man's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment, Plagg finding it rather amusing. The princess's blush had been frequent when talking of Adrien, so it was nice to see she had a similar effect on the man. Plagg just sneered and snorted at the man.

The man shook his head, "but I can't. She's a princess and I'm a knight. Her bodyguard at best."

"Your point?"

"A knight and a princess? Romantically involved. That only happens in stories. And I don't even want to think about what the king would do if he found out."

"Did the king command you not to get romantically involved with the princess?"

The man opened his mouth to say something, then furrowed his brows as he tried to think, "No. He said to bring Marinette home safely."

"Exactly. Problem solved. Now leave."

"But she's a princess, and I'm a knight. After our time here is over it will go back to being that. I can't marry her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Plagg lifted his head. "Who said anything about marriage?"

"Um, well…"  
"Look kid, you seem nice, but honestly, cool off."  
"But you just told me to kiss her!"  
"I told you no such thing. She is trying to get out of a marriage and now you want to rope her into another one?"

"I, um…"

"Humans, always jumping off cliffs." Plagg laid down his head with an exasperated sigh.

"That's a terrible analogy."

"Well some humans do, and marriage is a dangerous cliff my friend. And the less you know a person, the steeper a cliff it is."

The man looked confused, Plagg pleased with his analogy and hoping the man would leave to find another dragon to confide in. Bug would probably be better at this. But she was probably still with Marinette.

"Look kid, from what the princess told me, if the marriage is called off, she would probably take a little time before finding suitors. Line up then and you'll probably have an advantage since you already know her."

"Really, she said that?"  
"On the first day I met her." The man leaned back, sighing with a happy smile on his face. Maybe now Plagg would be left in peace.

"But what should I do now?"

"I don't know kid, I'm all out of advice for today. Go find another dragon, probably the red one that brought you here."

"Tikki?"  
"Yeah her."

"She's probably already sleeping in the cave."

"Then go find the princess and tell her your grand ideas of marriage."

The man smiled a bit, then frowned, then grimaced. These humans Plagg was stuck with were very expressive.

"Wouldn't that just confuse her? And what if she is caught a cold from our time in the snow?"

"I don't know how women work. Go ask her yourself."

The man sighed, finally standing, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"You aren't a very helpful dragon, are you?"  
"I'm helpful when it's convenient. And right now kid, you are inconveniencing my sleep."

The man sighed, exiting the cave.

"I have a name you know."  
"Congratulations. I don't care."

The man shook his head and walked off, Plagg lifting his head a little to watch him go. He then turned his direction to the opposite side of the valley, to a small crack in the mountainside. A small bit of red, unnoticeable from the level the man was now at, was poking out. Plagg smiled and rested his head back down, content knowing his princess was being taken care of.


	12. Tikki & Plagg

Tikki was woken up by the smell of fish, blinking her eyes open to see Plagg's form ready to take off into the night.

"Plagg?"

The dragon turned, his bright green eyes confirming the dark dragon was Plagg.

"Hey Bug."

Tikki grimaced, but chose to ignore the nickname, scooting closer to the edge of the cave, pulling a sleeping Marinette with her. At the entrance of the cave was a pile of fish. Tikki looked from Plagg back to the pile.

"I noticed yesterday you took the princess in, and probably had her all day today. Thought you might be hungry."

Tikki smiled, the black dragon frowning.

"Thanks Plagg. That was really sweet."

She began helping herself to the fish.

"Don't get all sentimental on me. I'm just returning the favor, since you watched the princess the past night."

"Don't worry. I'm not getting sentimental."

Tikki spread open her wings to catch the moon light, as Plagg moved to her side, looking down at Marinette's sleeping form.

"How is she?"

Tikki looked back at Marinette with a mouthful of fish. She finally looked peaceful, her face expressionless as she slept.

"Alright. Lots of talking about Adrien, then crying, then talking about home, then crying. She ran out of tears and went to sleep an hour ago."

Plagg scowled, "next time I see that kid I won't go so easy."

"You wouldn't kill him, would you?"

Plagg looked over to Tikki, for once wearing a serious expression that made Tikki wonder if the elder dragon had killed any humans before. But on second thought, that might be too much work for him.

"Only if the princess commands it," He answered, Tikki sighing in relief. Adrien may yet live to see the end of winter.  
"Any sign of the kid?"

"No, he never noticed us. I think I saw him head back to my prides' cave awhile ago."

Plagg nodded.  
"Did she eat?"

"No, she said she wasn't hungry."

Plagg growled at Marinette, who remained undisturbed.

"Make sure she eats when she wakes up," he instructed before preparing to take off.

Tikki finished her last bite of fish before speaking, "You do care about her, don't you?"

Plagg halted his wings, Tikki smiling at her victory.

"Don't go getting it in your head I'm a nice dragon just because I care for one person."  
"Oh I would say more than one person, as Adrien hasn't been roasted alive by you for rejecting Marinette."

"I was too tired after a night of flying to be bothered."

Tikki shrugged looking over at Marinette.

"She'll make it through," assured Plagg, coming closer to look at Marinette.

"You sure?"

"She's tough. I would call her an honorary dragon."

"Dragons don't have to deal with arranged marriages."

"Humans don't have to deal with being turned to stone if they don't absorb moonlight for awhile. It's a trade off."

"An unfair trade off if you ask me."

"I didn't."

Tikki looked up at the dragon to glare, only to find him still watching over Marinette with a fond gaze.

"You are full of surprises Black dragon," Tikki teased.

"Because I'm not your average elder dragon, all dull and stuffy?"

"Because you care, as much as you pretend not to. You care for the humans here, and me."

Tikki pulled her head close to Plagg's long neck, nuzzling her head along his scales. She felt him stiffen, and was certain he would be blushing if dragons could blush.

"I-I can take the princess back to my cave for the night if you want a chance to fly."  
"You sure?" Tikki looked up at Plagg, who was briefly glancing between her and Marinette.

"I'm sure. I could use a long nap anyway. Plus your human is probably wondering about you."  
"Right. Of course you would want a long nap."

Plagg slid his tail in between hers, tightening his hold on Marinette. When Tikki was certain Plagg had her, she loosened her tail's hold, Marinette falling easily into his own.

"She is a heavy sleeper," commented Tikki and Plagg continued to secure his tail around Marinette.

"You have no idea. She slept when a heard of sheep passed over our hill. Noisiest things," Plagg grumbled as he readied his wings, taking off into the night. Tikki pulled the rest of herself out of the cave, and quickly followed.

"You don't have to follow me," called out Plagg.

"I know." Tikki smiled, Plagg scowling as he turned back towards his cave.

"If you are going to follow at least tell your human to keep away for now."  
"I will, I told Marinette some time off might be good for them. See if they really love each other."

"Pfft, he probably only likes her because they are stuck in the valley together. There's a reason why dragons pair off this time of year in the Valley."

"Oh really?" Tikki flew up beside him so their heads were aligned, smiling at the grizzly dragon. Plagg just frowned and dove for his cave, Tikki following after. He landed and hurried inside, Tikki remaining at the entrance. Plagg pulled Marinette around, placing her behind a rock.

Tikki crept forward to see the girl adjust her sleeping position as Plagg spread a cloak over her.

Tikki leaned over to rest on Plagg's neck, the dragon hastily pulling away.

"Stopping touching me Bug. You're weirding me out."  
Plagg shuffled over to the front of the cave, spreading out his wings to catch the moonlight. Tikki sighed as she looked down at Marinette, using the tip of her tail to pull away some loose hairs from her face.

"Males," Tikki chided as she returned to the entrance of the cave, spreading out her wings so they were behind Plagg's open ones, her neck nestled under his wings.

"Sheez, why are you so touchy tonight?" The black dragon lifted his wing Tikki was under, Tikki taking the opportunity to snuggle closer.

"Just enjoying a peaceful night."

"Well, can you do it elsewhere? With another dragon even."

"Why are you such a grump? You seem fine being nice to Marinette. But when it comes to other dragons, you are rude and hostile."

"Maybe I just like being alone Bug? Ever think of that? Just like you like being around humans and other dragons, I don't. This princess kidnapping/ guarding thing is a one time deal. Once she goes home, I'll flying to the farthest reaches of the world where I will spend my days sleeping and eating cheese."

"You are impossible," growled Tikki as she stood, Plagg rolling onto his side to let her pass.

"Now you finally get it."

"What do you mean?"

Plagg sighed, "Humans don't like what they can't handle. Hence no longer using dragons. Same goes for dragons. And if they can't handle me, that's fine. I can handle myself."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Maybe I want to." Plagg rolled back over, folding his wings as he turned his head.

"Night Bug."

Tikki sighed, placing her head next to Plagg's neck.

"You don't have to be alone," she whispered before taking off. She dove into the water, scooping up so fish with her. She then directed her flight towards her pride's cave, slowing down as landed on the ledge. She looked inside to see Adrien nestled up in their spot, clinging tight to his pack he brought with him. Tikki lumbered over to lay beside him, replacing his pack with her tail. Adrien immediately clung to the tail, smiling as he did. Tikki quickly swallowed the fish in her mouth, then bringing her head over to nuzzle the sleeping human.

"We'll figure this out Adrien," she assured.


	13. Prince Theo of the House of Barbeau

Three things Theo hated in this world.

1.) A strategy gone wrong

2.) Being made a fool of

3.) Losing

Princess Marinette and her dragon had successfully done all three. And Theo swore he would not allow her to do it again.

After Theo had returned to his kingdom, with the wedding in limbo due to her disappearance, his father had given him up until the harvest to bring back Princess Marinette and marry her, with half of their army at Prince Theo's disposal. But that time came and went, with no sign of the princess.

The wedding was called off, the two kingdoms agreeing to remain at peace for the time being and Theo's forces dwindled down to half a dozen men.

Theo did not handle this information well.

He was a prince, and a prince always got what he wanted. That summer he would have wanted Princess Marinette. She was beautiful and a good listener.

But now he wanted justice to her and her dragon.

While searching after harvest, he and his men journeyed up the mountains and found a winter wyvern, the beasts closely related to dragons but able to withstand freezing cold temperatures, unlike their cousins. He brought the purplish wyvern back to the castle, torturing the beast to discover where the princess and the dragon may have gone.

As winter began the wyvern, gave Theo the location of a winter hideaway for dragons, wyverns of his kind hiding in the valley's snowy mountains.

With an ever dark intent in his heart, Theo made preparations, having a cloak made from the wyvern's greyish-purple scales that had fallen during its torture. He had restraints made for the wyvern in order to ride the beast. He searched the archives, learning of a sword capable of killing a dragon, ordering the royal blacksmith to make one.

Mid winter he was ready to take down a dragon.

With minimal words to his father about his plan, he left for the valley as the sun left the sky. The wyvern remained quiet the whole trip leaving Theo time to brood over the circumstances.

Killing the dragon was one thing, but what about the princess? Her parents had never requested a dragon protection, so the whole ordeal was probably her fault. Killing her and overtaking her kingdom later was a valuable option, but surely there could be other ways to make her suffer.

"Sire, we're here," called out the wyvern, Theo pulling back on the reins to take in the view. A head of them were unforgiving boulders building up to mountains that disappeared into the clouds, snow leaking out of the edge of the clouds.

Similar to how he would handle a horse, Theo snapped at the reins, the wyvern flying forward into a small entrance in the mountains beneath the clouds. Theo huddled himself close the wyvern as it easily navigated the mountains, as if Theo wasn't on it's back. He would tighten his legs around the wyvern to remind it he was still there after barely passing through.

They exited the maze of mountains, an explosion of snow trailing after them as they entered the valley. With the exception of the mountains, the land was green, the lake an icy blue. The sun was already in the sky, the moon already gone as the wyvern landed on the grass.

Theo dismounted, still keeping his hands on the reins as he examined the area. Alongside the mountains were entrances to several caves, any one of them capable of housing the black dragon and the princess. The sun was warm, so using the wyvern's ice breath to trap the dragons would be improbable. Plus they could fire breathe their way out too. He could have the wyvern cause an avalanche, caving the dragons in, but what was to say the dragons caves weren't connected to other holes he couldn't see. And the probability of barricading all the holes was too small.

If Theo could recall from his reading, dragons lived in groups called prides. Based on the fact this dragon was alone when they first met, the beast probably had no allies in this valley. Maybe even ostracized for bringing a princess to such a sacred place.

"Listen Dragons of the Valley, I am Prince Theo of the House of Barbeau, soon to be King of Normain," he called out into the valley, his voice echoing amongst the mountains. "I mean you no harm. I come to retrieve what was rightfully stolen from me from a black dragon. If you hand him and what he stole over, I shall leave you and your valley in peace. I will give you a full day and night to make your choice."

He scanned the mountains searching for any movement, seeing none.

"Master, the dragons are probably asleep at this time and didn't even hear you," commented the timid wyvern, watching the mountains.

Out of the corner of Theo's eye, he noticed a piece of fabric flitter before disappearing into a cave. He could feel distrustful eyes upon him from the darkened shadows.

"Oh, I think they heard me."

Theo climbed on the wyvern's back, directing him towards one of the icier areas to stay for the time being.

After all, a good strategy required lots of planning and plenty of patience.


	14. Dragon's Pride

When Tikki talked about her pride, Marinette had begun to think the rest of the dragons in the valley were not so bad. Meeting them as the sun set on the valley with Plagg though, she stood corrected.

Not all the dragons of the Valley were present, the grand cave occupied by the Elder Dragons, and several pride leaders, Tikki being the only dragon of non-importance present since she had Adrien with her.

Marinette clung to Plagg's leg, for once the dragon allowing her to touch him beyond what was necessary for flight. She glanced over to see Adrien staring at the pride of dragons, standing at attention. It had been two days since their dance, and Marinette missed the knight. Tikki had advised some time away from each other would be good, and Plagg recommended at least a week to make sure it wasn't being stuck together that was causing these feelings. It seemed to be working fine for Adrien, as he was as stiff as her father's guards. For Marinette, it was nothing but agony as she wished for the happier times when they would go to their pond to catch fish or she would attempt his exercises. But not like she could tell him that.

Adrien glanced over at her, Marinette quickly hiding behind Plagg.

Plagg looked down between the two humans, Marinette hiding behind him while Adrien frowned and resumed his attention towards the elder dragons. Plagg rolled his eyes at their humanness, catching a glance of Tikki looking at him before she looked away. What was with that Bug?

"I say we hand them over to the human. Plagg has been nothing but trouble since he was hatched," exclaimed a shrill voice, Marinette huddling closer to her tall dragon. Plagg hardly looked intimidated by his peers who threatened to cast them both out to Prince Theo.

"It's his fault humans are even here in the first place."

"He's a menace!"

"Breaking traditions that have been upheld for hundreds of years."

"Interfering with humans."

A burst of fire silenced the rabble, every turning their heads to a bright green dragon, with similar physique as Plagg, but with long tendrils hanging from below his snout and chin. Marinette wondered if that was a trait Plagg would eventually have.

"I know Plagg has been the rambunctious sort, not always abiding by our rules. But he is still a dragon, one protecting a princess at that. We can't turn them over to the man without better understanding their problems."

"You had no problem kicking me out of the Valley before without knowing the full scale of my problems," chided Plagg as he glared at his elders.

"You were being destructive Plagg. Causing avalanches for your own amusement. Fighting other dragons in the lake. We are a peaceful race."

"You are shameful race that holed yourself up the moment a human turned on you."

Several of the younger dragons gasped, including Tikki, while the elder dragons scowled. The green dragon approached Plagg, his yellow-green eyes meeting Plagg's.

"I thought you leaving the valley would help you mature, see the danger we left behind in the world. It seems it has only made your more arrogant in the end."

"Not the first mistake you've made then?"

The dragons bared their fangs at each other, smoke clouding around their heads as small sparks ignited at their nostrils.

"Why don't we fight him?"

All eyes in the room turned to Adrien, who approached the two bickering dragons.

"While I don't understand what happened between you both, Plagg has still upheld his honor as a dragon by protecting Marinette. From both Theo, and anyone else."

Adrien turned to the crowd of dragons, "I know you don't know me well, but Theo is someone who does not respect others. He has already a wyvern under his control. What's to stop him from coming back and taking others for himself? Creating an army of dragons. Please, let's fight Theo, for your freedom as well as Princess Marinette's."

Adrien turned to Marinette with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. In that moment, Marinette felt compelled to join the cause. It was her stupid idea to get involved with a dragon, and she wouldn't put it past Theo to raise a dragon army. All he ever talked to her about was his war victories.

"You speak a strong case young knight," the green dragon lowered his head near Adrien's level, "But I will not allow the dragons to get hurt in this mess."

"Then Plagg and I will fight."

"What?!" Came from everyone in the room, including Plagg.

"Plagg is a fast flyer and can easily out maneuver a wyvern."

"Finally, someone else who has confidence in my flying abilities," boasted Plagg, his toothy grin all smug.

"He and I can lead the wyvern and Theo out of the valley while Tikki takes Marinette home," continued Adrien, "Then we'll send Theo home packing and return the wyvern back to the valley to heal. No doubt Theo tortured him for this information."  
"How can you be so sure young one," asked another dragon, a dark blue with red eyes. "You and the princess were brought to the valley with minimal resistance from your dragons. What's to say this man isn't the same."

"Theo is nothing like Adrien," yelled Marinette as she stepped out from behind Plagg. "Theo is a man of war and will take what he wants with no regards to others. Imagine Plagg but worst, in temper and blood lust.

"Hey," came Plagg, but Marinette continued.

"Theo is a strategist and a prince, so when things don't go his way, he will do anything to correct it. While that might seem admirable to some, he will use underhanded methods. He's told me himself his victories, not all of them honest. Theo needs to get out of this valley and away from anything that would allow him to reach it again."

Marinette panted when she finished. She had never felt so invigorated about making a speech before. She looked over to Adrien, who was smiling at her in the warmest way, Marinette feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Considering how the young man's plan will get rid of all three humans at once, it would be our best shot at ensuring safety of the valley," spoke the green dragon.

"Sir Adrien, of the House of Agreste, knight of the kingdom of Madrin. We are counting on you."

Other dragons murmured in agreement as they left the cave, joining their prides for the night.

"What did I get myself into," moaned Plagg as he watched the dragons pass, many giving him dirty looks.

"We'll do fine Plagg, it'll be like any other flight through the mountains," assured Adrien as the green dragon brought forth his sword, Adrien, equipping back on his belt.

"I want to help too," insisted Marinette as she stepped out behind Plagg.

"We both know that Theo is here for you, you need to stay safe," explained Adrien.

"I can be safe. I can fly with Tikki and we can be your back up."

"That's a great idea Marinette, two dragons are better than one," chirped Tikki, joining the group.

"No Tikki, we need to get Marinette out of the Valley and back home," insisted Adrien.  
"Besides the mountains are too narrow for two dragons to fly side by side through. You could get lost," added Plagg.

"What makes both of you think we can't do it? I'm a perfectly good rider on Plagg, and Tikki should be no different."

"The difference is Theo is after you, Marinette."

"So if it was the reverse you would let me fight?"

"I'm asking you to let me be your knight." Adrien pulled Marinette to him, his hands gripping her upper arms.

"Please just this once, let me protect you. When we go home, I don't know what's going to happen. So at least let me have this one chance."

Adrien's head hung low, Marinette making the extra movements for her forehead to rest against his.

"Fine. You can be my knight."

"Thank you," Adrien whispered as he pulled away, walking towards Plagg. "We better go prepare then."  
"I guess you should," Marinette held her arms to herself as she watched Plagg and Adrien leave the cave.

"Are we really going to your home," asked Tikki?

Marinette looked up at the dragon with a knowing smirk, "I told Adrien he could be my knight. I didn't say I would be his damsel in distress."

Tikki giggled, "Then let's go find some back up."


	15. Adrien & Plagg

Not even one minute after leaving the elder dragon cave, Adrien found himself trapped in Plagg's claws, pinned against the mountain.

"Listen here kid, technically under the agreement Marinette and I have, I can injure you for breaking her heart like that."

Adrien blinked several times, trying to process what Plagg said.

"I...I broke her heart?"  
"Yeah, a lot apparently as she barely stopped crying in time for the meeting. But that's besides the point. Because you are acting with her approval as a so-called Knight, I'll spare your limbs for now. But any funny business like before and I'll make it impossible for you to pick up a sword again. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

Plagg released his claws and proceeded walking down the hill, Adrien stumbling after he caught his breath.

"Marinette's been crying?"

"I already told you, yes. She cried to me, she cried to Tikki. The princess is going to make a new lake with how much she's been crying."

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"That's what all males say. Win over females with flowery words and sensitivity, the next day kick them to the dirt in favor of a prettier one."

"You're a male."

"Your point?"

Adrien grimaced, hand tightening on his sword. He was nothing like what Plagg said. Marinette was every much a princess both in title and personality, and he would not cast her aside. He would treasure their time together, and maybe once they return to the kingdom, resume their friendship or something more with the permission of her parents.

Plagg though, based on what he was insinuating, made Adrien grip the hilt of his sword tightly.

"If you hurt Tikki…," Adrien growled.

"I'm not, I'm not. That Bug gets to attached to things that show the slightest bit emotion. I'm not with her, and never plan to be."

Adrien frowned, but released his hold on his sword, continuing their walk down the mountain.

"How well do you know the mountains?"

"Enough, although it has been awhile. Although our main problem will be the wyvern's frost breath."

"Frost breath?"  
"Rather than fire, they breathe ice. Goes with the whole winter wyvern thing."

"So, do sea serpents breathe water?"

Adrien felt himself being knocked forward, looking behind him to see Plagg moving the offended wing back into place.

"Don't be stupid. They breathe under water. Nothing special about them other than their record on most destroyed ships."

"What about dessert dragons?"

"Like to burrow, and create fairly convincing mirages. They are the only dragon able to fly in either sun or moon because it's impossible to keep their scales clean."

"You know a lot about dragons."

"When you travel, you learn things."

"What about Tikki's kind?"

"Bug's?"

"She has a name you know."

"I know, I know. Elder dragons call them the young generation. Elder dragons use to be specifically assigned for protection or hoarding gold. Young, like Bug were bred from mixing dragon species to fight, able to fly in overcast weather so long as their rider had a moonstone. The moonstone would collect moonlight before a battle so that they could fly when elder dragons could not. A strategy that won many battles."

"I've never heard of a moonstone before."

"It was a secret between kings, not shared with the common knights. Moonstones were hoarded by grand dragons, long dead species that refused to learn human language. They have similar body build like Tikki only on a … grander scale," Plagg chuckled at his pun.

Adrien nodded his head in understanding before his eyes lit up.

"Are there any moonstones here? We could bring them with us just in case."

Plagg rolled his eyes, Adrien frowning at the dragon's rudeness.

"Elder dragons don't use moonstones to fly. But feel free to spend the rest of the night looking through every cave for them. I'll be here," Plagg circled around in a spot before laying down, "napping."

Adrien looked towards the hills, thinking of how the moonstone might have alternate uses. If only he had paid attention to his alchemy master more. Plus, spending a night looking for rocks was probably not the best way to train before a fight. Best to use what they have."

"Let's get to training," Adrien announced, turning to the dragon. Plagg didn't move.

"Plagg, we need to practice flying and fighting if we are going to take down Theo."

"Perfect, you practice fighting then."

"I've never fought on a dragon before."

Plagg yawned, still not moving from his spot.

"Ideally, archers stand a better chance at aerial combat. Sword fighters though would just have to worry about balance if they were to fight on a dragon."

"Balance," Adrien hummed to himself, thinking about the situation. Even though Plagg had probably been resting with Marinette all day, he was still too lazy to go out and fly. Maybe he should have flown with Tikki instead since her type was meant for military use. But Theo was requesting Plagg.

Maybe there was a way he could practice with the lazy dragon.

Adrien clambered onto the dragon's back, cautiously bracing himself as he stood between the dragons wings.

"If you cut either of my wings, I will throw you off," threatened the dragon.

Adrien nodded as he cautiously drew his sword. Plagg shifted his shoulder, Adrien nearly falling off balance as he sheathed his sword.

"Needs work," corrected the dragon.

"Then help me."

Plagg growled as he stood, Adrien falling off the dragon.

"Fine, get on," moaned Plagg.

Adrien looked at the dragon, his body higher up now that he was standing.

"Can you bend down a little?"

Plagg huffed, "Too tall for you?"

"A little."

"The princess could do it."

Adrien looked up at Plagg, the dragon meeting his gaze with a challenging expression. Adrien frowned, going back to looking at Plagg's body. If he got a running start…

Adrien backed up at an angle, Plagg turning his head to watch. Adrien ran to the dragon, grabbing a hold of what could be called the dragon's elbow. Using the edge it provided, Adrien pulled himself up, climbing back to sit between the dragon's wings.

"Not bad," Plagg nodded as he began walking.

"How did Marinette do," asked Adrien.

"She just walked up from the tail."

Adrien frowned, realizing he had been played by the dragon.

"You are going to want to be able to do it quicker though. I can fly low, but you still need to be able to grab on and secure yourself."

"Right."

Adrien began rising from his sitting position, wobbling as Plagg continued walking.

"When are we going to start flying," asked Adrien once he was standing, his knees slightly bent.

"When you can handle walking. Which hopefully you'll learn before the night's out. Otherwise we'll have to rely on my maneuvering abilities and keeping distance."

Adrien nodded, still focusing on keeping his balance. When it came to training, his balance had been praised by his instructors. Hopefully, he could get the hang of this before sunrise.


	16. Tikki & Marinette

Humans were continually surprising to Tikki. Adrien's honor for his family, country and princess was something Tikki hadn't seen outside of her own pride. Adrien and Marinette's ability to quickly learn how to fly bareback on a dragon was an amazing feat. But what was even more astounding was Marinette seemed to know more about the Valley than Tikki did.

According to Marinette's books, there was an ancient race of dragon Tikki came from that was known as the Grand Dragons. They were proud race of dragon that refused to learn the human language, instead attacking the starting civilizations. Some were domesticated, and later breed with various dragons to breed Tikki's kind, so Marinette had explained.

Based on the size of the tunnel they walked through, Tikki would believe anything at this point. But why would they have died out if they could have stayed in the valley?

"Isn't this amazing Tikki? Imagine, hundreds of years ago, grand dragons walking where we are right now!" Marinette giggled as she held out a torch in front of her, guiding their way through the old tunnels.

As they had figured out, the cave where Tikki's pride slept use to be an opening to the grand dragons caves, the females daring to walk further into the cave.

Tikki hoped Adrien's training with Plagg would be alright.

"Marinette?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you feeling? With everything going on?"

"A little nervous, but also a little invigorated. Rather than running, this time I'm facing my problem head on, and now I have friends to help me."

"I meant regarding Adrien."

Marinette stopped her walking, the torch dropping a little before she began marching again.

"I really do care for Adrien, which is why I want to help him. I'll probably always care for him, but if he wants to keep me a knight's length away, then I'm not going to fault him for it. I probably just misread the situation."

Tikki sighed, knowing after Adrien's talk with Plagg, he planned to make things right with Marinette. He was going to give her time so that maybe he could convince her to come home and they resume things from there. This new development with Theo just sped things up a little.

But Tikki couldn't tell Marinette all that. No, this had to be resolved between Marinette and Adrien, Tikki had already meddled enough by telling them to take a break. At least Plagg supported her idea, but then again, he probably was just tired of hearing Marinette talking about Adrien, and maybe he was able to sleep through her crying better. Who knew with that dragon.

Tikki felt her front hit something, looking down to see Marinette frozen in place, staring ahead at something. Tikki looked ahead to see before them a ginormous dragon, the size of which Tikki had never seen before, laying still in dark cave. Marinette brought the torch forward a little to see the dragon was completely covered in stone.

"We must be close to the moonstones then," murmured Marinette as she cautiously moved around the dragon, Tikki following her as stealthy as she could. Tikki gulped as she eyed the dragon's stone teeth peeking from is stone curled lips. The dragon could probably swallow her hole, even if Tikki spread her wings to prevent it.

"If there's a stone grand dragon here, how do we know we are close?"

"According to legends, when your kind of dragon became popular, grand dragons disappeared, the human language expanding to all races of dragons, except the grand dragons. I guess since they couldn't really talk to anyone but the elder dragons, they stayed in their caves with the moonstones, until they lost their light."

"But if the moonstones have gone out, how will we find them?"

Marinette placed a finger to her lips as they passed another stone dragon, who had been trying to walk towards the exit before it got turned to stone. Why Marinette felt the need to remind them to keep quiet in cave of stone dragons was beyond Tikki's reasoning.

"Even if they don't have their glow, moonstones have a very defining feature," Marinette whispered as they turned into a room filled with stone dragons.

"If only there was a way to move them back out into the moonlight," lamented Tikki as Marinette touched one of the stone beasts.

"It's been years since they were out in the moon, I don't know if a night in the moonlight would be enough," commented Marinette. Marinette led them to the edge of the cave, where several rocks lined the wall. Marinette placed the torch into the dirt, snuffing out the flames. The cave was pitch black, Tikki able to feel a small hand against her.

She heard a tap of wood against a rock. Then another. Marinette's hand shifted as she proceeded to tap rocks with their torch, Tikki following her direction.

She then heard instead of a tap, a dull hum.

"Found one."

Tikki could feel the small hand let go, then the humming began again, the sound of dirt being crushed as Marinette moved the rock.

"Torch," Marinette requested, tapping the wood against Tikki's chest.

Tikki took the branch in her claws and breathed her fire around the wood, lighting up their find.

The rock between them was a pasty gray, with circle indents.

"So that's what they look like," said Marinette as she looked down at their find.

"Why did we need the fire out when we just needed to listen for the sound?"

"My instructors told me that was how it was done. Whether it was to avoid dragons or not, I don't know."

Tikki sighed, humans always over complicated things, "let's find some more moonstones then?"

Marinette nodded, as she began looking around the cavern.

"Hopefully some are smaller than this."

Tikki nodded in agreement. If their plan was to work, they would definitely be needing smaller moonstones.

* * *

 **Battle is coming next, which may take a bit longer to write due to battle strategizing and the weekend ahead. On the plus side, maybe I'll finally have time to work on the cover art. Maybe.**


	17. Theo vs Adrien, Plagg, Marinette, Tikki

Theo sat upon his captured wyvern, his steed cowering with Theo stood tall, the dragon killing sword hanging by his side. He had spent the whole night before examining all possible terrain, just in case the dragon and princess should try anything. He felt ready.

All the moon began lowering in the sky, dragons poked their heads from their roost to watch the scene before them.

From the sky swooped the black dragon, with a lone ride covered in a dark cowl.

Hide the princess while posing with a fake? Theo snorted at the attempt, knowing no other dragon would dare hide the girl once they saw how he dealt with this dragon.

Plagg walked towards the wyvern and its rider, Adrien holding on to one of the dragon's spiked plates, other hand ready to grab his sword.

"We can do this Plagg," assured Adrien.

"I know that. You don't need to tell me kid."

Several dragon paces away, they stopped.

Adrien crouched in his seat, Theo doing the same.

All of a sudden, the wyvern reared its head, spraying some its freezing Ice breath at them, Plagg quickly moving away as Theo had already urged its beast forward, the dragon slaying sword in hand.

Theo swung the sword, aiming for the wing, but Plagg had already flown out of range.

"That's a new sword," commented Plagg as he turned, his eye following the wyvern as it made a turn, heading towards them again.

"What," asked Adrien over the wind, unable to hear the dragon.

Plagg didn't bother responding as the wyvern flew right towards them, Theo having his sword drawn.

The wyvern let out another frosty breath, Plagg quickly putting it out with a short burst of fire before veering off to pass the dragon.

Adrien looked back to see the wyvern turning around to follow them.

Did they have a plan how to defeat Theo and the wyvern? No.

Did Adrien attempt to make plans for them only to have Plagg shoot down all his eyes. Yes.

Adrien honestly wished there was a better way for dragon and rider to communicate over the wind. Like tapping his spikes or something.

Adrien turned back around to see Plagg flying straight into a cliffside as the wyvern began to gain on their straight path.

Adrien pulled on the spike with all his might to gesture Plagg to fly up, Plagg make the turn upward almost too late, the wyvern turning ahead.

Plagg flew up along the mountainside until he reached the peak, flying himself over to he could see Adrien's hood fall off.

"Plug your nose," he warned before turning right side again, not bothering to see if Adrien heard or not.

He looked back to see if the wyvern was still on their tail, surprised the dragon hadn't followed them above the clouds.

Plagg felt a tug on his spike, rearing back just as the wyvern flew out of the could bank, the new sword almost cutting Plagg's snout if he had been to close.

Once he was certain the wyvern was following him again, he dipped underneath the clouds. Once under the cloud bank, he could see the moon disappearing behind the mountains.

"The moon," he heard Adrien cry out.

"Plug your nose now kid," the dragon yelled, looking back to see Adrien's panicked expression and the wyvern hot on his tail. He opened his mouth, sparks emitting as he let loose a stream of fire as the water's surface before diving in.

Theo pulled up the reins on his wyvern as the steam began to lay a blanket over the lake. There was no sign of the dragon and the person riding it anywhere.

He had seen the person when they had flown after the dragon. They had short blond hair instead of the princess' dark locks. Where the other human came from, Theo didn't know nor did he care.

He heard a splash, Theo looking over to see where the steam had ended, the dragon emerged with its rider still intact. He turned the reins, his steed flying after them.

"Come on Plagg," urged Adrien as Plagg flew into the mountains for cover, the sun already beginning to peak over the opposite mountains. Just a little more time.

Adrien clung to Plagg's spike a hard as he could fly the dragon interwove between the crags and jetties from the mountain. Unfortunately, the wyvern was just as nimble as the elder dragon. Gaining on them actually.

"Kid, I'm not gonna make it," Plagg huffed, looking back to see the Wyvern was close. They just needed a cave, something to hide them from the beast or keep them out of the air. The energy from the moon the night before was fading fast.

Adrien glanced between the exhausted dragon and the one gaining on them. He had to keep Plagg safe.

Adrien began to draw his sword, when he heard a dull thrum, not belong to the beating of the dragon wings.

All of a sudden, a mountainside exploded in a combination of fire and snow, the rubble cascading down the mountain.

Adrien heard the thrum again, looking to where the sound could be see a glistening object flying towards the mountainside, where it landed exploded in fire and ice.

The previous explosion covered them from the wyvern, allowing Plagg to make a sharp turn as more explosions rang out.

"How…" Adrien began, uncertain of a good explanation for what occurred. They didn't set anything up the night before, and no other dragon was willing to help them.

"Hello boys!"

The man and dragon looked over to see Marinette and Tikki flying beside them. Only Tikki looked more like a pink and gray at the moment.

Adrien spluttered, surprised by their arrival, "I thought I told you to let us handle it."  
"I told you could be my knight."  
"That means me handling it."

"Oh, really, because it looked like Theo was going to bite off Plagg's tail."

"You don't need to put yourself in danger Marinette!"

All of a sudden, Plagg collapsed to the ground, Adrien falling off as Plagg tumbled a couple times.

The girls quickly swooped down, Marinette jumping off Tikki to help Adrien, while Tikki flew to Plagg's side.

"Plagg are you alright?" She nuzzled her head against his.

"I told you not to touch me Bug," he smirked, Tikki bringing her head alongside his neck.

"Plagg, what happened," asked Marinette as she helped Adrien over.

"I don't have any moonlight left in me. Sorry Princess."

"Adrien and I will handle Theo," assured Tikki, Marinette nodding in agreement as she led Adrien over to Tikki.

"But how is Tikki still able to fly if Plagg can't," asked Adrien as he climbed aboard, noticing a strange paste was what obscured Tikki's colors.

"Moonstone paste. Family secret." Marinette stepped back besides Plagg.

"You can do this Adrien," she cheered.

"I know that," he teased before Tikki took off back in the direction of Theo.

"Come on Plagg," Marinette went over to Plagg's neck to lift it up, the dragon lazily standing up at her assistance as she led him into a tunnel that Plagg quickly covered the entrance with snow.

* * *

Theo wasn't sure how the avalanches started, but it did cause him to lose sight of the dragon and its rider. He growled in frustration, searching the mountainside for any clues of where they had gone.

All of a sudden, his wyvern moved, Theo pulling back on the reigns in protest.

"You stupid beast, stop I say!" He demanded, the dragon paying him no mind. Theo pulled hard on the reins, forcing the dragon to stop before yelping in pain.

"Stop whining," Theo growled, only to start smelling smoke. He turned to see the edge of the wyvern's tail singed off, while another fireball was aiming towards them.

"Move Dragon!" Theo yelled, kicking the dragon in the sides with his heels.

The wyvern moved, only start gliding to the ground.

"Why are you going down? Go up!"

"No more moonlight," the wyvern whimpered as he fell to the ground, Theo holding on for dear life as they crashed.

"I hope he's alright," whimpered Tikki as they landed nearby.

"What," asked Adrien in confusion.

"I mean the wyvern, I didn't mean to hit his tail. Just the wicked man on top."

Adrien chuckled as he dismounted, drawing his sword as he approached an enraged Theo, whose armor was now completely covered in snow.

"Stupid, worthless beast!" Theo kicked the snow besides the injured wyvern, Adrien certain he was aiming for the best.

"I wouldn't do that," warned Adrien as he stepped closer, Theo spinning around, his normal put together hair now all over his face.

"And why not? Not like I care for it? Or you? Or your dragon friend? You both were the ones that injured it," he criticized, waving the handle of his sheathed dragon killing sword around as he talked.

"And there is no need to injure anymore, so just leave him alone and let's face this like men."

Theo snorted. "I'm not interested in fighting with you, or your dragon over there. I'm just here for the black dragon and the princess."

"If you want either you'll have to go through us. And since you don't have a steed, you won't be able to catch up to them either.

Theo snarled, evaluating his options. He didn't have a steed, unless he took the other man's dragon. He could threaten to harm either the wyvern or the man to get the dragon to cooperate, but that would require him overpowering the man first. It would be better to threaten the dragon.

He withdrew his sword, initially changing his position into a fighting stance before pointing the weapon at the wyvern.

Only to hear a low growl. He turned his head to see the pink dragon glaring at him, its body standing guard over the wyvern.

"Just you and me," Adrien insisted, stepping into a defensive battle stance. This whole thing depended on him beating Theo in a sword fight. Adrien had no idea how good Theo was at fighting, and probably should have asked Marinette if he was, but he had nothing to go on other than he was a renowned tactician who always got his way. Plus the sword Theo wielded was different than the kinds Adrien had faced before.

The two men charged at each other, their swords coming in contact, for only Theo's sword to destroy Adrien's. Adrien quickly rolled out of the way, now left with a stubbed hilt.

"Its a Dragon Killing Sword, make specifically to pierce the toughest of armor." Theo patted her breastplate, smirking at his victory. He pointed the weapon at Adrien, looking back to Tikki.

"If you care about this human, you will let me ride you to find Princess Marinette and her black dragon."

Tikki looked between Adrien and the sword, not certain what to do. She could give Theo a fiery blast but Adrien was also in the line of fire.

"I'm waiting dragon."

Tikki looked at Adrien, Adrien's eyes begging her not to fly for Theo. Marinette and Plagg could make it to safety if they bought them this time.

"3."

Tikki didn't want to do it. She needed to keep Adrien safe for Marinette. So they could have their own happily ever after.

"2."

She couldn't sacrifice her friend like this, not if by listening she could just save him.

"1."

All of a sudden, a giant fire blew on Theo, turning him almost to a burnt crisp if not for his armor. All heads who could turn did as Plagg swooped down the mountain, with Marinette riding him. He grabbed Theo with his talons as he swooped down, carrying him up into the sky.

Theo thrashed about in the dragon's grip, eventually cutting one of the claws that held him. Plagg let go, Theo falling from the great height as he separated from his sword and the dragon.

Marinette patted Plagg's side as they began to fall after Theo. Plagg turned his head to listen.

"Get me that sword."

Plagg turned his head back around, straightening his body into a dive despite the pain and weakness.

Marinette had been crazy when she suggested they take a tunnel up to the top of the mountains, just in case Adrien and Tikki needed their help. He guessed it was a good thing they did seeing the predicament the two were in.

He felt Marinette let go, her descent speeding up to catch with Theo's failing form. She grabbed the hilt of the blade, aiming it down so it would strike upon landing. She positioned her aim above Theo as she moved her body down. Almost there.

She was all of a sudden snatched away, looking up to Tikki holding her with her talons.

"We are not like him," was all Tikki said as Theo crash landed in the soft powder snow. Tikki dropped Marinette down to the ground, Plagg tumbling on the mountain side and into Tikki once she landed.

Marinette marched over to Theo, who was looking quite dazed at he sat in the snow. She pointed the throat at his neck.

"Theo of the house of Barbeau, Prince of Normain, I hereby declare you under arrest for attempted murder of the royal guard, conspiring against the Princess of Madrin, and torturing of a wyvern."

Theo looked around for a chance out, only to see two dragons hovering over him, along with an angry man, and a fierce looking princess.


	18. Nooroo, the Wyvern

Nooroo couldn't exactly remember the details of what happened after he fell. The wyvern remembered being in pain, but then nothing.

When he awoke, he was in a dark cave something removing the thing Theo had put on his back.

"Ah, he's awake," came a loud voice, Nooroo forcing his eyes open to see what was going on. He was in a room full of dragons, with a human girl tending to one of the dragon's talons.

"Well if he wasn't before, he definitely is now," snarled another voice, Nooroo seeing it was the black dragon the girl was attending too.

"Stop it Plagg," the human girl scolded as she continued to apply something to the dragon's talon.

"Are you feeling alright?" Nooroo looked to the voice to see a human boy approach him from behind, carrying the thing that had been on his back. The boy set it down on the ground next to the thing Theo had stuck in his mouth.

"I'm alright, still tired, but nothing a little moonlight won't cure," he assured the human boy, who smiled in relief.

"What's you name," the boy asked?  
"Nooroo, I come from the Northern Mountains of Normain. That is where Prince Theo found me."

"Well, welcome to the Valley of Dragon's Nooroo," greeted a large green dragon.

Nooroo nodded and began to stand, finding balance a little difficult.

"Be careful," the boy steadied him. "Your tail took a bit of damage."

Nooroo looked back to see half of his tail burned off.

"It should be alright. It will grow in a season or so."

The boy nodded and smiled.

"You are then welcome to stay here until your tail has fully recovered," offered the green dragon.

"Thank you sir."

"As for you five," the green dragon began, turning his attention to the black dragon, the girl, a nearby pink dragon who now stood beside the boy, and Theo all tied up in rope.

"As soon as Plagg is well enough I would think it best you return home."

"So soon," pleaded the girl.

"Theo's beaten Marinette. With all his crimes, there in no chance you would have to marry him," the boy assured her, taking her hands in his. The girl's face turned a peculiar hue of pink.

Marinette turned to the green dragon a gave a deep curtsy.

"Thank you Wayzz, for allowing us to stay here."

The green dragon bowed his head in return.

"You're welcome Princess. If you ever do come back, please try not to bring any undesirable guests with you," he chuckled while looking at the black dragon, Marinette snickering as well. Must have been some sort of joke between them because the black dragon just looked miffed.

"If Plagg is able, we'll leave at nightfall."


	19. The Royal Family

Winter at the capital city of Madrin had settled, the snow flurries cleared away as early spring grass poked through the ground. And their had still been no sign of the princess, or Sir Adrien whom the king and queen had sent out after.

"Don't worry Sabine," Lady Emilie of the House of Agreste assured the Queen as they wandered through the castle halls. With both their children gone, they kept each other company, praying for some miracle for their children to come home. Often times taking walks at early hours in the morning due to restlessness.

"Do you think I pushed her too hard? With the marriage," wept Queen Sabine, a worry that had tormented her day and night since her daughter's disappearance. They had been so thrilled at receiving a proposal for their daughter so soon, and once everything seemed fine between the two cities, everyone had gone into preparations for the wedding, Sabine not even realizing how distant and sad her daughter was.

"No Sabine. Marinette knows you love her and wants what's best for her. She probably heard the news as winter hit and decided to come back home in the spring."  
"I hope you right, for both her and your son." A new round of sobs began at the thought of her daughter being trapped during the winter. "I hope she's alright."

Lady Emilie put a comforting arm around Sabine, leading her back around the halls again.

"My Queen! My Queen!" A voice called out, Lady Emilie turning to see one of the knights.

"Yes good knight?" Sabine quickly wiped the tears away before turning to the lad.

"Dragons from the east. The king insists you come to the balcony at once."

The Queen and her lady shared a glance before running off in the direction of the royal balcony that looked over the castle courtyard.

When the women arrived, the could see two dragons on the horizon at the sun began to rise. One black and one red.

"Do you think?" King Tom came up beside his wife, the royal robes covering his sleepwear, but his cheek red as if he slept against a book for the entire night.

Sabine strained her eyes, spotting a small figure waving from the back of the black dragon.

"Oh, it must be," she turned down to the courtyard, "Make way for the dragons!"

The knights below began to move to the walls, still ready in case the dragons should decide to change their mind.

Sabine looked back to the dragon, able to see Marinette's frame peeking out from the dragon's neck.

"Adrien," whispered Emilie as she noticed the second rider on the red dragon.

The three parents rushed down the stairs, Tom whispering a word to a guard to fetch Gabriel of Agreste immediately to the courtyard.

The parents dashed through the halls and down the stairs, flinging open the doors to the courtyard as the two dragons landed.

They paused, as Marinette and Adrien slid off the backs of the dragons. Their clothes were dirty and their hair a mess.

Before either side could say "hello" they ran towards each other, parents meeting child halfway.

There were hugs, kisses, "I missed you" coming from all side, even more once Gabriel joined the reunion.

"Um, your majesties."

The King and Queen turned at the voice to see the red dragon nudging with her foot, a bound and gagged Prince Theo.

"What in the…" started the king.

"Papa, Mama, I have brought Theo here under the accounts of attempted murder of one of our knights," Emilie and Gabriel hugged their son tighter, "conspiring against the princess, and torture of a winter wyvern. I would have had the wyvern fly with us but he decided to stay behind to heal."

Tom and Sabine looked between their daughter, her former fiancée, Adrien, and the dragons.

Tom straightened his face, looking sternly at his knights who were just as perplexed by the situation as he was moments ago.

"Guards, take this man to the dungeon."

The guards saluted before taking Theo by the ropes that held him, dragging him off to their dungeon.

"Marinette, promise me you'll never ever do that again. You can always tell us if something is bothering you," insisted Sabine.

"I will Mama, sorry about the peace treaty between us and Normain."

Tom chuckled, clasping his family in a tighter embrace, "Once King Matheo hears about his son's misdeeds, I'm sure he'll be eager to make amends."

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief.

"Marinette, would you mind introducing us to your, um, dragons," asked Tom, gesturing to the beast before them, the black one looking incredibly bored by the whole thing, while the red one was shy, trying to make her tail didn't get in the way of anyone.

Marinette stepped back, standing next to the black dragon.

"This is Plagg, papa. He protected me from Theo." Marinette moved to stand next to the red dragon with black speckled scales.

"And this is Tikki. She helped Adrien find me."

Tom glanced between the two dragons and Adrien. They had all done a great service, bringing his daughter home. He would have to thank them later.

"Everyone! Today we celebrate the return of my daughter, Princess Marinette, as well as the return of Sir Adrien of the House of Agreste! Tonight we will have the biggest early Spring party Madrin has ever seen! All are invited!"

Those gathered cheered, while others scurried around to make preparations.

"You, honored dragons are more than welcome to attend."

"We have an open area in the garden," offered Sabine.

"We wouldn't want to impose," started Tikki only to be interrupted by Plagg.

"Do you have any cheese?"

The king and queen looked from the dragon back to Marinette.

"He really likes cheese," she offered, looking not quite so sure about the dragon's tastes either.

The king slowly nodded before turning back to the dragon.

"Honorary dragon, we will find you the finest cheese."

The dragon smiled, leaping up into the air as he let out a holler, flying towards the royal garden.

"And would you like cheese as well," the king asked turning to Tikki.

"Oh, no thank you. That dragon has, um, particular taste. Anything will do for me."

"But Tikki, we were talking about the sweets you wanted to try," insisted Marinette.

If dragons could blush, the king and queen were certain Tikki would.

"Well, maybe a little wouldn't hurt."

The king and queen smiled, and nodded as Tikki took off towards the garden.

The family turned around and head back inside the castle, the Agrestes already inside.

"So how did you end up running into Adrien," asked Sabine, slightly curious about what her daughter thought about her future knight.

"And since when did you both learn how to ride dragons," asked the king?

"Well, it's a rather interesting story."


	20. Adrien, Tikki, Marinette, and Plagg

Adrien flew high in the sky, keeping and eye below on the traveling roads leading into the capital city. Summer was around the corner, and everyone had been kept busy since Princess Marinette's return.

Theo had been sent back to Normain after some negotiations, settling the peace treaty between the two countries as Theo was quickly disinherited by his father, King Matheo naming some nephew as his heir.

The wedding was called off and any talk of weddings was banned by the Queen, who had insisted on spending more time with Marinette since her return. From what Adrien heard, Marinette even got the family into baking as she had learned on her adventure.

The biggest change Adrien was slightly glad of as he patted his steed's neck in affection. Rather than take up his original duty as Marinette's bodyguard, he and Tikki had both been promoted to honorary Dragon Knights, a title used by those in the royal family or close to.

Tikki looked back up at her rider and smiled, the dragon happy with her new life. Sure she had to leave her pride, but Adrien made sure they visited them often since the local village near the dragons' roost was part of the country of Madrin. They had actually been able to find moonstones so Tikki could fly during the day, King Tom teaching Adrien the salve Marinette had once made to create a sort of barrier between her scales and the powerful son.

They flew over the city, people waving at their dragon and its rider as they passed over, Adrien waving back.

Everything was good, but there was still something not yet resolved.

Tikki flew above the castle, softly landing in the courtyard.

"Do you want me to go in with you Adrien," she asked as he dismounted.

"Not this time. I'll meet you in the garden."

Tikki nodded flying off to the palace garden that had become her home.

Adrien straightened his attire before walking into the castle, finding the king and Queen attending their duties in the throne room.

"Ah, Sir Adrien!" greeted the king, "all is well I hope."

"Yes your majesty, the road were safe as the people flock to the city for Princess Marinette's birthday."  
"Very well." The king nodded with a wave of dismissal, but Adrien remained.

The king and queen looked up from the document they were examining.

"Is something the matter Sir Adrien," asked Sabine, a coy smile teasing at the corner of her lips. Marinette had told her about her feelings for Adrien, and after comparing notes with Lady Emilie, she knew the man felt the same way about her daughter.

"I was wondering if Princess Marinette is able to receiving visitors today?"

"I believe so, she said she was going to the garden to read," answered King Tom, slightly confused by the young man.

"Thank you sire." Adrien bowed, then left, heading towards the garden.

King Tom looked at the young man, feeling a hand on his arm. He turned to his wife who was only smiling like she had some secret she wanted to tell him.

Adrien opened the doors to the garden, Tikki meeting him at the door.

"Knew you would come here," the dragon teased as she nuzzled his hair, Adrien scratching her chin as she did.

"Of course you would." Adrien walked further into the garden, followed by Tikki.

They stopped when they found Marinette sitting on a bench reading, surrounded by her bodyguard.

"Plagg, may I speak to the princess," asked Adrien, the sleepy dragon opening one eye before loosening its tail around Marinette's feet.

Marinette looked up from her book, feigning surprise at Adrien's visit.

"Why Sir Adrien, what brings you out to the royal garden?"

"Well, I hear the royal garden is where the king houses the royal dragons. Would be a shame coming to the capital and not seeing them."

Marinette giggled, closing her book and scooting over so he could sit beside her.

"So you are only here for the dragons?"  
"Well, I heard the princess is out here too, if her dragon will allow any male other than her father near her."

Plagg snorted, turning his head only to move it into Tikki's, how had decided to take a nap beside him. The dragon only moved his head so it was alongside Tikki's.

Marinette cooed at the sleeping dragons.

"They are so cute together," she quietly squealed, secretly awaiting the day she could help Tikki take care of little dragon babies.

"Mhm," Adrien agreed, shifting in his seat so he was closer to Marinette. He turned to look at her, only to find her face incredibly close to his.

They quickly looked away, both their faces red. Marinette looked at the dragons to see both of them watching with one eye, the corner of their mouth twitching up.

Silly dragons.

"Actually Marinette, before the battle with Theo, Plagg mentioned something to me."

"Yes?" Marinette turned to give Adrien her undivided attention.

"He said that after everything with Theo, you would take some time before… trying to find another suitor."

Marinette could feel her cheeks warm, looking away.

"I suppose I did tell him that."  
"How long were you thinking, before you started looking, for a suitor?"

Marinette glanced up to see a very nervous Adrien.

"I don't know," Marinette stood up, brushing the dirt off the back of her dress. "A suitor would have to talk to my mother and father about that. After the last match I don't know if they are quite ready yet."

She began walking away, Adrien quickly following after her.

Plagg raised his head to watch them as they wandered about the garden.

"He's trying really hard, isn't he," asked Tikki.

"Annoyingly so," grumbled Plagg as he moved his tail to wrap around Tikki, who lifted her head to rest on the tail.

"But what if some random suitor, recently honored by the kind I might add, came and asked them for their daughter's hand?"

Marinette was admiring a flower, smirking as she came up, "I guess it all depends."

"On what?"

"If my knight is worthy." Marinette leaned into Adrien's space teasingly, Adrien leaning back. To be in such a position with the Princess. Plagg would roast him.

"Y-y-your knight," he mumbled.

Marinette leaned back, straightening the lapel of Adrien's uniform, his entire face red.

"Particularly my dragon knight," she teased.

At the mention of those two words, Adrien managed calm down his blush, taking a deep breath and smiling.

"I guess we'll just have to see if your Dragon Knight is worthy then Princess." Marinette's devious smirked turned back into the smile he fell in love with the day he first met her.

"I think he is."

Without hesitant this time, Adrien leaned down and captures her lips in a kiss.

"Aren't you going to do anything," Tikki asked while looking at the happy couple. Kissing when they weren't even courting yet was frowned upon in society. Right? She wasn't sure.

Plagg was looking over at the windows where the Queen and Lady Emilie were watching, overjoyed at the couple, while the King and Gabriel the tailor watched in shock, their jaws nearly hitting the floor.

"I think they'll be fine."

* * *

 **And this dear readers, is the end of Dragon's Protection. Thanks for being patient since this once started out with quick updates.**

 **Thank you for those who have read from the beginning and those who only started as I was finishing.**  
 **Thank you to those who have favorited and followed this.**  
 **Thank you to those who have commented with questions, encouragement, and were just as excited as I was with the MariPlagg and AdriTikki interactions. Those were my favorite parts about this.**  
 **And thank you to those, even long after this is completed, have somehow stumbled upon this story and read it all the way through.**  
 **If you want to follow my original work, I'm on Deviant Art at Suicunespurr.**  
 **Thank you again!**


End file.
